Kelsey of Cybertron part one
by Rangerfan58
Summary: okay, so this is another human raised by robots story, however this time they have a little help after a certain point. profile explains how i choose to rate thigs
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own. Asterisks are used for foreign, alien and sign language, thoughts are in italics. Most of this story is going to be based in Japan but it will start out in America. Japanese names will be used in the correct Japanese form asterisks or not. Two more things for those of you familiar with Kamen Rider, I am not going to be including Chase, Gou or anyone from the newest series Kamen Rider Ghost, for Ghost that's because of the fact that it's still way too new, as for the two from Drive the main reason is because while I have watched the whole series and COULD write them, for this story Chase has not been brought back and Gou is not only on a journey to bring him back but he is more a background character helping the Riders get supplies and giving them information secretly once a certain portion of the story starts. As such Gou will never be mentioned by name but sometimes they might mention that a person who wishes to remain anonymous passed on some information or another and that would be Gou. Oh and one more thing, in this story almost all the Kamen Rider's are cyborgs which means they don't age anymore. Those that aren't are Fourze, Wizard, Drive, and Mach, Gaim also no longer ages due to the forbidden fruit that was involved in that series, the reason the other Rider's became cyborgs varies but almost all of them were forced through serious injury where it was either become a cyborg or die, Den-O and Decade are the exceptions and were forced through capture of another criminal organization at the same time and experimented on. And in regards to Kamen Rider Black/RX he can choose which form he needs depending on several factor, as for Drive, while in the series everyone knows about Tomari being Drive in my story only the Special Crimes unit knows, Tomari managed to save his old partner without revealing it to everyone but the team. Also when talking about their Rider forms Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider 2 will always be known as Ichigo and Nigo, seeing as how I am using the Japanese forms for their civilian names I figure might as well use the Japanese form for their Rider names as well. Oh and I FINALLY remembered to add Kamen Rider Diend to the story, plus while Kelsey has their permission to use first names with the Riders more often then not she'll still use proper Japanese form but every now and then she might switch and use the permission she has and go with first names. Sorry I keep adding things, I add them at need or when I remember something important. If you have ever read most of my stories involving human raised by robot, you know that I usually have a necklace with them at all times to help control their powers, plus the necklace always has very slight defensive capabilities as well due to being imbued with their powers having been around them for so long. This time there is no PHYSICAL control device like a necklace, that's because before the whole story even began her family and the ones who inadvertently gave her her abilities came up with a procedure together that helps her control her powers with her mind and the procedure was done when she was very young. The EDC weapons that the police use after an event are based off actual weapons instead of the weapons we see very few times in the original Transformers cartoon series, it just makes more sense that ways in my mind, though the Cybertronian weapons used by the actual robots are pretty much the same as the cartoon, it's just that a few are adapted to be used by their human counterparts as well at need. When I get to specific parts I am saying exactly what the items are in full instead of the usual American abbreviation so that those in other countries completely understand what I am actually saying depending on how their computer translates English stories to their native language. Asterisks underlined denote Kamen Riders communicating with each other mentally when I get to that part of the story, though that won't happen for a bit. And special clothing I will mention at some point is kind of like the wet suits I imaging Coast Guard Rescue Swimmers are in when they do water rescue. And I don't know legal things and a term I use will be made up when we get to that part._

A bus pulled up to a unique military base and several kids got off and went to their families talking with their friends before separating, a few of them though always walked home and split off as they reached their residence so they did the usual walk and talk

"So what are your plans for winter break Julia?"

"Not sure yet, we're still waiting to see if Josh will get leave from the Coast Guard or not"

"Where's your brother stationed again?"

"Alaska right now, he's coming up on being given the choice to either leave the service or change bases and as far as I know he hasn't quite decided that yet, he wants to talk to us first and see what the plans for my family are before he makes any major military career decisions"

"He could always go into the reserves after his time in active duty"

"True, and that's something else he needs to consider and talk with us about"

"What are your plans Kelsey?"

"As far as I know there aren't any real plans other than to go to Echo base in Colorado for their reopening and also some skiing"

"Why do you get to go again?"

"Remember the research project I was doing for school last summer?"

"Oh that's why"

"Exactly"

"So wait you're staying the full two weeks mostly for skiing?"

"And to make sure there aren't any immediate bugs in the software, I already warned everyone that something might pop up at a later date at which time I will deal with the issues then, but the initial two weeks is to get any of the initial restart bugs worked out"

"Easy two weeks for all of us then"

They each talk about other things going on in their lives but slowly and surely they each came to their own homes and split up with Kelsey being the last to get home due to just where she lived on base when she got home she actually spoke a very different language from all her classmates

*Hey guys I'm home*

"Kelsey what's the rule?"

*No I am not obeying this time not after...after what I had to deal with today in school*

(Sighs) "I'll ask what happened?"

*I had to listen to Hitler's speech, in German, twice, as such I need this right now*

*It brought back the history lessons we taught you ourselves didn't it?*

*Yeah Galvatron, the speech sounded too much like your Megatron who wanted to rule over the world days*

*So you decided you needed to immerse yourself in one of your native languages when you got home and since you speak English all day in school minus your language class you decided to go with your second native language*

*Exactly, sorry for the selfish request but I need you to indulge me for a little bit*

*Understandable Kelsey, understandable*

*By the way while you were at school today Retsu finally admitted he's always remembered who he was but kept quiet in order to protect us. And yes he knew we could take care of ourselves and you but he decided keeping quiet was his way of helping out in keeping us safe*

*So our suspicions were correct, did you tell him we already suspected as much?*

*Yes and he said that while we may have had suspicions he knew we couldn't do anything until he himself admitted to it, he said that he'll explain who he is later tonight since you're on vacation and we can decide what to do then*

*Why wait *

*Something about you getting some alone time with your family for the first time in a while*

*Oh I think I know what he's talking about*

*Same here*

*Since I haven't been here in a bit what exactly is our guest talking about?*

*The fact that except for meal times I haven't seen any of my family for extended periods of time for about two months now thanks to school and seeing everyone during meal is because Optimus insisted*

A few hours later Kelsey went over to where Retsu was eating and spoke in Japanese


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey Retsu, I heard from the others that you finally admitted to always remembering who you are*

*Yeah, I figure it might be best now for you to know the truth*

*I was wondering if you knew how to spar?*

*Yes I am quite familiar with sparring*

*Okay, after dinner I want to see your skills for my peace of mind, you have had me worried for two years now ever since we found you and you woke up faking amnesia*

Once dinner was eaten and the two knew the food had settled Kelsey and Retsu started sparring and Kelsey quickly realized that Retsu knew more than basic self defense moves and that he was holding back because she could _feel_ the power behind his blows if he went all out due to her own special abilities. Kelsey also realized that Retsu had never seen her special training that she did every day during the evenings when she knew most everyone else was asleep, because she also did the special training early in the morning when it was just the skeletal staff doing basic monitoring. As she then continued she realized just _why_ his movements seemed so familiar yet slightly off at the same time, back when she was only seven years old she and her family had learned about Japanese defenders called Kamen Riders and they soon saw their battles and fighting styles. After a year of observation a representative met with several of the Kamen Riders and asked if they would be willing to partner with the EDC and more importantly the Cybertronians. In return the Kamen Riders revealed that they had kept an eye on both the EDC and the Cybertronians since the alliance between the two groups fully happened years before Kelsey was even born and had only been waiting for the invitation that they were now being given. Once both groups were unofficially allies (the Cybertronians easily realized that a formal contract with the Kamen Riders just wouldn't work because of how the Kamen Riders functioned and the fact that they fought shadow groups more often then not while the EDC dealt with alien enemies primarily and also making allies out of alien species if at all possible. As such the EDC only knew their Kamen Rider identity not their civilian names) each Kamen Rider showed their fighting styles and also on occasion teamwork so that both sides knew what to expect from the other if they ever fought together. The Kamen Riders had been partially informed about Kelsey but her family was as secretive as ever about her and never gave away her gender, age or full affiliation with the EDC, all the Kamen Riders knew was that there was a person allied with the EDC that had special abilities. Kelsey on the other hand knew all about the Kamen Riders because she _had_ to know and now seeing the way Retsu fought she realized just who Retsu truly was in regards to his Rider name and as such decided to take things up a notch

*Arranyan air burst!*

Kelsey pushed her arms forward and a burst of air hit Retsu who was surprised, but Kelsey didn't let up, she then used a more dangerous attack knowing he would block it

*Arranyan Winds!*

When Kelsey declared that attack Retsu dodged it while becoming Kamen Rider Kuuga to the shock of everyone observing the fight

*Kuuga, what are you doing in America?*

*I'll explain later, including my civilian identity, so you're the one we were told was allowed to stay in any fight even if we tell them to get out of the area, just how old are you?*

*Fourteen...no wait I'm fifteen now almost forgot I had my birthday recently*

*How did you forget that?*

*How busy have I been up to this point in time?*

*Good point*

*So all out now?*

*Not quite, I am _not_ using gold power or final form, way, way to destructive*

*Makes sense, but in normal forms all out*

*Only using Red*

*Nope, I want all your forms*

*Okay, most of my forms use weapons, like a gun, sword, or staff*

*We have each weapon available at all times if you would just look around you*

The two then continue to spar until finally Kelsey taps out

*I'm out Kuuga, my abilities help me but at the same time they drain me of energy*

*So it wasn't my imagination that you were getting weaker

*No it wasn't, for a spar I will reveal my weakness a lot sooner than if I was fighting for real and alone, if I was fighting using my abilities constantly and was also around other EDC enemies I would reveal my exhaustion only because EDC officers are trained to get people to safety before engaging the enemy, or well more like one or two are getting people to safety while the rest are providing cover*

*Only two?*

*Maximum is five depending on crowd size*

*Well for now I guess it's time for me to explain a few things, like who I am and why for the past two years I have faked amnesia and had your family create my current identity*

*O...kay*

Kelsey starts coughing and holding her left side

*Are you okay?*

(Groans) *I think I have some cracked ribs, no lung puncture this time at least*

*You see the medics first, then I'll start explaining because you need to be involved*

*Fine by me*

They head to the medical room and the doctor there sees both Kelsey and Retsu and simply sighs

*I heard about the spar, which one of you idiots are hurt?*

"That would be me doctor, I'm pretty sure I have cracked ribs, not sure what other injuries I have but no lung puncture this time at least, I'm sure you remember last time easily enough"

(Sighs) "OK on the bed, get undressed and I'll get the machine set up, just what did you two do for you to be injured?"

"Full on spar, he knows how to fight and fight dirty if need be, so do I but honestly he got in more hits then I did"

Fifteen minutes later the x-rays showed that Kelsey did indeed have cracked, but not broken ribs, she also had a broken wrist that she thought was a severe sprain, everything else was pure bruising

"Okay your estimates about your injuries were fairly accurate, minus the broken wrist you thought was a sprain. Due to the fact that you heal faster than normal people you'll be fine sooner than eight weeks, but from the injuries I see it's still going to take at least six weeks for the wrist and three weeks for the ribs instead of the usual six. As such I am _ordering_ you not to do any strenuous activity until your ribs at the very least are completely healed, and you _are_ getting an x-ray for proof of healing"

"Understood doctor" (Japanese) *Okay Retsu, I'm allowed to leave medical, you can start explaining things to everyone*

*Only once I see discharge papers signed*

*That doesn't happen remember?*

*Oh yes it does*

"He's right Kerenai, you do still have to sign the papers, and I want to put a wrap on your ribs since you already have a wrist cast"

Ten minutes later those that were needed were in the conference room


	3. Chapter 3

*Okay Retsu, start explaining from the beginning of when we found you*

*To understand that you actually need my name, my real name though I am thinking I might return to Japan in my Retsu identity depending on several factors I need to check in Japan. My real name is Godai Yusuke, and of course as you know my Kamen Rider identity is Kuuga. Now then I'm sure you guys received reports from my fellow Riders about my apparent death. What they and you don't realize is that during the fight I was knocked unconscious and drifted out to sea where I was picked up by the EDC boat that ultimately brought me to you guys. I was for some reason fighting Grongi which were my enemies at the time I was fully active. When I woke up I decided to fake amnesia not only because I wasn't sure if any of my enemies were around in disguise but also because I wanted to get to know our unofficial allies in a more relaxed and informal setting. I found out about the fake body at the same time you guys did and was very tempted right then and there to stop the charade and reveal myself. I stopped myself because I didn't want my friends to be in any more danger than they already are from just knowing me and fighting by my side*

*Why didn't you at least tell your fellow Kamen Riders? I know for a fact that they can protect themselves*

*Several reasons actually, one of which is that some of them travel like I do so it would be very hard to actually get in contact with those that did travel on a regular basis. For those that don't travel, some of them have jobs that prevent them from just suddenly taking time off to confirm it's actually me, and for one of the Kamen Riders, seeing as how they don't even live on Earth anymore and physically can't stay beyond trouble there's no way to contact him*

*So why now and what do you plan to do once you fully understand the situation currently in Japan?*

*I plan to eventually go home, but for now I wish to stay here a little longer and start seeing if we can't actually formalize our alliance*

*Kuuga...*

*I know, I know it was never formalized because we deal with very drastically different enemies, but I have always sometimes wondered if there wasn't a way to make it formal in any sort of way. As it is our unofficial alliance is weakening due to the fact that quite frankly we haven't had any true training to work together in any form so I think my fellow Riders are wondering if we're truly able to fight your enemies and still be safe*

*We'll have to take the wait and see approach I guess, in the meantime do you at least want to inform a few of your fellow Riders and have a chain reaction of those that are told by you tell their other fellow Riders, and those Riders tell others until the link is complete?*

*No, not quite yet, not until I figure out if the alliance should be formalized or not, and maybe even then we'll do more integrated training just in case*

*That we can agree to*

*One more thing, depending on if Kelsey goes to Japan when I do or not, when you get there if something goes wrong go to a police station and ask for an officer named Tomari Shinnosuke, unless you're in Fuuto, if that's the case then ask for Terui Ryu, they're both police officers in their civilian form*

*Fine, how long does it take to get an international driver's license?*

*No idea*

Kelsey turns and switches to English finally able to make that transition for reasons other than medical personnel

"How long does it take to get an international license?"

"Depends on the person, you don't even have a valid American license yet due to the fact that you're not quite old enough, and I don't think the emergency license counts Kelsey"

"Don't care, we're going as soon as I can get an international license"

"School?"

"Oh I plan on having the license by summer, we still have Echo base to deal with first"

"Except you're forgetting something, even we can't fight against legal driving age rules, the only reason you got a license at age thirteen was because of the emergency situation"

"Fine, by the way, when's the flight again?"

"Two in the afternoon Kelsey, you'll have plenty of time in the morning"

"Just checking is all"

"We know Kelsey, we know"

The next day after breakfast Kelsey went to a flower store and bought flowers and then went to an area very private to her not knowing she was being followed by "Retsu". Eventually she reached her destination which was a burial site that not many people were aware of and went to a specific place

"Hey mom, dad, Marcus, it's me Kelsey. Sorry I haven't been here in a while but school has kept me busy, as have the Cybertronians in regards to specialized training. Don't worry mom, dad they know how to modify training so as to not hurt me but there's still plenty I am still learning despite the lessons beginning when I was five years old. Marcus sometimes it's hard to believe it will be four years since your death, I was only eleven that day and thinking about the time we would spend together once your leave started, little did I know just how drastically my life would change. Well I have to get going, our flight doesn't leave until two but there's still plenty I have to do before we leave"

"Retsu" leaves long before Kelsey actually leaves having quickly realized that what Kelsey was doing was private and that she would explain things to him if she ever felt explanations were needed beyond the obvious adoption that he had to know about. Once Kelsey got back she finished the last bit of packing and then made sure that things would be okay while she was gone in regards to some plants she had grown a few months earlier as an experiment in sustainable food

*By the way Retsu, you coming or staying?*

*I'm going with you, not only because you might need me but Colorado might help me figure things out further in regards to our alliance, and besides the last time I was any where's but this base for something other than necessities was two months after I woke up and you conspired to have me actually celebrate a holiday and have fun, until I freaked out and we realized that crowds were going to be a problem for some reason*

*Was the freak out real or faked?*

*Real, don't even know why because after that day I was fine in crowded stores for necessities*

*Might have simply been over stimulation, if I recall correctly it _was_ the first time you had been out since you were rescued and healed enough for more than short walks*

*True, I wonder something though, will those at the base even understand why I chose not to really learn English during my two years here?*

*Actually, we informed all bases when you first woke up with apparent amnesia that we preferred you sticking to your native language of Japanese since we didn't know when you might return to Japan, even if you stayed a few years*

*What made you guys think I wouldn't want to stay and try and become an American citizen?*

*At first before we had our suspicions we felt you might want to go back some day and try and regain your past, afterwords when we realized you were faking your amnesia we figured you might be staying away for the moment but that eventually you would want to return to Japan and reveal you were alive to friends and family, that you had reasons for not saying who you really were*

*You were right to think that, I hope by the time you have summer vacation I can go back, and Kelsey I understand why you're thinking of going for an international driver's license now but maybe it is best you wait until you're the legal age for more than your emergency license*

*What for Retsu?*

*Think Kelsey, you're already different in skills, strength and learning abilities, if you go to Japan at age fifteen with an international driver's license when they know the youngest you're allowed to drive is sixteen they're going to wonder just what the license is for, not to mention the fact that you'll probably be around EDC officers almost the entire time you're in Japan and as such they're going to wonder just why you need that kind of license right now when you have someone able to drive for you*

*Didn't think of that*

*Thought so*

*Okay I'll wait on the international license, however I reserve the right to apply for one if things go wrong while in Japan*

*Fine by me*

Kelsey quietly informs her family of the change of plans in regards to her international driver's license shortly before they board the plane to Colorado and everyone is thankful to "Retsu" for talking Kelsey out of something potentially stupid. The next two weeks were spent between Echo base and skiing which "Retsu" actually enjoyed, as did Kelsey. Finally though winter break was coming to a close and it was discovered that the initial two week intensive running period had indeed been needed for a minor software issue regarding the radar system. Everyone finally agreed that any other issue will simply have to come with time and Kelsey was congratulated on a job well done

*Hey Retsu I think we might want to spar on a more regular basis when we get back home*

*What for?*

*Simple, if I do end up going to Japan and wind up having to fight a Kamen Rider enemy I need to be at the top of my game, as you already know my powers weaken me so I typically use them as a last resort, especially in succession and as such I need to be as physically strong as possible*

*Which means going up against me on a regular basis in my Rider form*

*Exactly*

*Want to do endurance training as well?*

*Maybe, I already have my own version of endurance training set up, it's how I was able to last as long as I did against you using my abilities, but I might want to train in hand to hand endurance a little bit more as well, give me a few days and I'll let you know my decision*

*No problem*

Kelsey makes eye contact with an EDC officer and quickly switches to sign language seeing as how they were around civilians and while none of them knew Japanese Kelsey didn't want the next part to be overheard and told to a security officer due to not having proper context


	4. Chapter 4

*Tell family to get weapons for training, also more equipment for Retsu and I as spares due to equipment break down expected*

She doesn't get an acknowledgment but only because for something like what she said the procedure wasn't to verbally acknowledge or even give a nod to her. Instead when she passed on requests for equipment and weapons the way the request is acknowledged is by seeing what she asked for in the training room within two weeks of the request. Five hours later the group was home and jet lagged so most of them immediately went to bed, those that didn't only lasted about three hours before they too went to bed

"They're exhausted for a simple trip to Colorado"

"You're right, the jet lag shouldn't be as bad as it is, something might have happened that we're unaware of"

"Who's going to be the one to ask though?"

"No idea, and in a way I'm not sure I want to know just how bad it was in case it was worst case scenario"

"Good point"

They hear footsteps and see both Optimus and Rodimus Prime walk over

"What's wrong?"

"Just wondering what caused the severe jet lag amongst the human members of the group that went to Echo base"

"It would be better to wait until they are awake enough to answer those questions, we're already considering calling the school and telling them Kelsey can't come in tomorrow"

"You know what happened"

"Yes, they told us hours ago, but only the bare minimum we had to know, they are going to give full reports once they are coherent enough to give them. They already wrote down a detailed written report that we have yet to see per our request. The main purpose of the verbal report is so that we can get them actually talking and gauging what we'll need to do in regards to any therapy they might need"

Several hours later the Primes finally got their verbal report they had been waiting on with Retsu remembering his reaction on the plane when he learned that Kelsey had a pilot's license

 _Plane hours earlier_

"Is there anyone here with flight experience?"

"I do"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"But that's impossible, no one can get a pilot's license until sixteen except..."

"Exactly, I have the international pilot's license one can get at age fourteen"

*Kelsey what's going on?*

*Not entirely sure but I'm needed in the cockpit as a pilot*

*You have your pilot's license before you're old enough too?*

*Remember the incident in Italy about two years before I was born?*

*Oh that incident, then that means...*

*Exactly I have the international pilot's license at age fourteen*

*Okay it's legal, just didn't realize you had that as well*

*Not surprising considering the fact that during those two months you were _unconscious_ *

*Not entirely my fault there*

*I know, still didn't like it though*

*I'm sure you didn't*

Kelsey quickly let's the flight attendant know she was ready to go to the cockpit and takes over for the pilot, due to the fact that the pilot had broken his wrist during the turbulence while heading to the nearest airport due to the medical emergency that the other EDC officers were now currently dealing with which meant that the co-pilot was now the pilot and Kelsey was the co-pilot despite their positions. Eventually they landed the plane safely and both patients were taken to the hospital while it was decided Kelsey would remain the co-pilot for half the trip home and then an actual second pilot would take over. Part of that was because while there _was_ a pilot available they still had to remain on break for another two hours before being legal to actually fly again

 _Present_

"Okay, everyone is going to be talking with a therapist at least once before being allowed back on duty, Kelsey since you don't actually work for the EDC we can't make it mandatory but we _do_ suggest talking with a counselor about what you went through, can you tell Retsu our suggestion as well since he isn't part of the EDC we can't order him to see someone but he might also need it"

"Will do Galvatron, does the school know why I missed classes today?"

"Not in full, we just explained that things happened on your trip home and you needed a day of rest before you were able to return"

"Okay, school counselor it is then considering that they will keep things confidential unless I tell them it's okay to tell someone"

Kelsey then goes to check on Retsu and tells him what her family said about suggesting talking to a therapist or counselor just to get their emotions about the emergency out in full and talk through the incident to help him with any after affects that the emergency might have caused

*That might be a good idea*

*Retsu...are you still certain about not even telling your fellow Kamen Rider's that you're alive?*

*Yes, I might not even tell them until something forces me to reveal myself when I get to Japan*

*But your fellow Riders...*

*I know, but you have to understand something Kelsey, I still very much feel those that knew me are in danger knowing I'm alive unless I have to reveal myself*

*It's been two years...Godai, it should be safe for at least your fellow Riders to know*

As soon as Kelsey said his real name Retsu knew that there was going to be a serious talk that needed to happen because after Retsu revealed his true identity the two of them talked and agreed that Kelsey would only use his real name if she wanted to have a serious talk about anything before he revealed that his true identity was alive, either through his Kamen Rider form or simply telling his friends, family and the Japanese government the mistake that happened with proof from the EDC the truth of his survival (he had made sure they had DNA samples as proof including dates of when they did the DNA. They already had his real identity DNA beforehand due to an incident when Kelsey was only a baby and it was decided the EDC would have the DNA of every person in America and Japan to rule out impostors)

*Okay Kelsey what's going on? I know you said my real name for a reason*

(Sighs) *Godai I know you have your reasons for not telling anyone, and still will when we get to Japan, but what if something happens before you're ready to reveal yourself? If an enemy shows up that needs more than just the EDC? I know that if your enemy or the enemy of any other Kamen Rider shows up you will reveal yourself but not too soon, I know that, but what about other enemies. I also need to know just what we're going to do once you _do_ reveal yourself because I am going to be with you when that happens, if it happens during summer vacation while I'm in Japan. I know you don't like it but I've discussed it with my family and we decided that if anything happens while in Japan we're going to reveal that the hidden ally who can remain no matter what is me*

*First of all, if a battle happens that involves other Riders and you before I am ready to reveal myself you can tell them the truth, even if they won't believe it without proof. Second of all the other questions will have to be answered as the situation comes up*

*Fine, don't like it but fine*

*Kelsey, you do understand that all this preparation is only if you do go to Japan with me, there's also a chance you'll go some where's else during the summer right?*

*I know that, but it's good to make plans now instead of finding out I'm going to Japan and something happens then*

*You win, so spar?*

*Sure*

The two spar and then Kelsey starts going to school for the second half of the school year sparring with Godai at least once a week but mostly three times a week with both of them going full strength at each other, the only times that didn't happen was when there was an obvious injury and the sparring was more getting back into things with no physical contact due to the fact that it was more muscle stretching then anything. They also did indeed work more on Kelsey's endurance so that she could truly fight without her abilities with Godai still going full strength. This was done so that if an enemy ever gained mental control over a Kamen Rider Kelsey could fight them without resorting to her abilities so soon due to the fact that her abilities _did_ drain her of her strength after prolonged, or use of big attacks

"So I think that if she goes to Japan she should be fine"

"True, and we did promise her back when she was thirteen"

"That's true, bet she forgot the promise though"

"Yeah, she's doing this because I think she's planning on begging to go to Japan when Godai goes back as Retsu"

"Can't blame her considering what we learned from him"

"Yep, better tell them that she's going to Japan come summer vacation per our promise a few years ago"

The two go into the training room with both "Retsu" and Kelsey simply drinking some water and cooling down and they spoke in Japanese so that both understood what was going on


	5. Chapter 5

*We just saw your training session and decided that Kelsey will indeed go to Japan with you Retsu, just like we promised her when she was thirteen*

*I totally forgot that promise actually*

*We figured as much, we know now that you can take care of yourself if anything should happen while you're over there*

*The other Rider's will also look after her if she's forced to reveal herself to them before summer is up*

*Retsu...*

*Sorry Kelsey, there's no getting out of that one I'm afraid, as soon as they find out you're our hidden ally who's just a kid they're going to be protective of you, mainly because of the fact that you're so young and they want to protect kids*

*I'm fifteen, almost a legal adult in America*

*Almost is not legal adult Kelsey, face it, until you become a legal adult in America other countries are going to be looking out for you whenever you visit them*

*Fine, just so they don't completely keep me out of battle*

*Don't worry, they'll be protective of you, but knowing about your abilities means that they will understand you can take care of yourself too and you won't feel like you're suffocating under our protection...the best I can explain it is during battle someone will be close by if you run into trouble but it won't be back to back unless the situation forces it to happen and when not in their Rider forms and not working they might do things with you to get to know you at first and then later will simply settle for the occasional phone call. If something happens while you're in Japan they will provide emotional support and make sure you have a safe place to stay if the EDC base isn't available for whatever reason*

*That means I'll be under Kamen Rider protection but it won't be obvious unless it's really truly needed*

*Exactly*

*I almost, _almost_ pity the enemy that goes after Kelsey when she's down and there's a Rider there to protect her*

*What exactly are you talking about Optimus?*

*Oh that's right you were unconscious when the incident happened. There's something Retsu isn't telling you about Kamen Riders when they're protecting someone. If the one that's under their protection is in any danger they get really, really vindictive and you have to hold them back if at all possible so that they don't just destroy everything in sight*

*Oh?*

*Yep, remember the hostage situation in the mall shortly after winter break?*

*Oh that incident, I was with civilian friends when the mall was attacked and I was one of the ones taken hostage and put on video, they knocked me out when I smart mouthed them saying that it was only a matter of time before they were taken down by SWAT*

*Retsu here was watching the news when it happened and wanted to go straight to you when it first happened despite us telling him you could handle yourself. After you were videotaped as a hostage it got harder to keep him here but we managed saying you still probably had a plan to escape your current situation. When they knocked you out we had to sedate him to keep him on base and from going Kuuga on us*

*Oh man I just realized that you probably understood my threats and curses before you succeeded in knocking me out*

*Yep, but we figured it came out of concern for Kelsey so we let it slide*

*So when are we leaving for Japan?*

*Two weeks from now, Kelsey still has to finish the school year for one and for another there's some things we need to double check on in regards to Japan before we send anyone over. Don't worry it's nothing serious in regards to our working relationship, but it _could_ be serious in regards to a safety aspect that we need to double check first*

*And you'll know by the time school let's out?*

*Should know at least, no promises though considering what we're looking into, and no I am not telling you because while it could affect you going to Japan it's not something you can take care of*

*Fine*

Two weeks later Kelsey left school for the summer and went home waiting to see if the trip to Japan was going to be delayed any or not

*Okay you two, you're getting on a plane tomorrow to go to Japan, not today because there are still a few things that need to be done here to be ready for the trip*

*Can you tell us what was wrong now?*

*Yes, earthquake monitors were down in key locations in the ocean around Japan and we had to make sure that they had either been replaced or fixed before you guys went down because that could be the only warning you guys get of an earthquake and tsunami*

*Makes sense then and I guess they've been fixed during the two weeks?*

*Yes, when we asked they said they were just waiting on two parts from England and then the repairs/replacement procedures could start and it only took a week and a half*

*So all that's left are some last minute preparations that always take place when going for a trip over seas*

*Exactly, you're already mostly packed, you have your passports and your weapons permit for Kelsey, all that's left are a few minor details and a final check up for a complete medical list of any and all medications you might need while over there and to make sure you're healthy enough for the flight*

*Kelsey quick question, are you the only EDC kid with weapons permits *

*No, however I _am_ the only one with an international weapons permit. All EDC kids get their permits between the ages of eight and ten depending on several factors. If their family has to move for whatever reason to another country the kids have to apply for the permit of that country through the EDC, mainly because of the fact that they'll be living there for at least three years if not longer. The reason I have the international permit is because I travel on a more regular basis and as such need that permit to be legal no matter where I am*

*Okay just checking, so we're leaving tomorrow?*

*Yes, you have an early flight so you might want to make sure to get some sleep the night before, especially you Kelsey because of that medicine you have to take*

(Sighs) *I know, I hate the medicine but if I don't want severe allergy attacks I have to take it, and yes I will have my epi-pen if needed*

*Yeah, quick question, just what all are her allergies?*

*Okay, so we discovered this a long time ago, turns out she is allergic to certain pollen's including cherry blossoms, she also has a cat allergy, both allergies have her breaking out in a rash if she touches cats and she's sneezing almost every three minutes with the pollen allergy. She also has a life threatening allergy to certain nuts, and anything that stings like bees, wasps, fire ants and Portuguese man-of-wars*

*Then it makes sense that they're making sure her allergies haven't gotten any more severe before she goes any where's out of the country*

*Exactly*

That evening Kelsey got her medical clearance to go to Japan and then slept well. The next day they did indeed catch an early flight and as such slept most of the way, though also making sure to stretch and drink water whenever they were awake

*So Retsu are you looking forward to what's going to happen in about two hours?*

*I am actually, I think I've been ready since I first woke up two years ago*

*Retsu, what will you do when we land?*

*For now stay at the base you're headed to, I need to find a place to live before I make any other plans*

When they land though Retsu sees someone he absolutely couldn't meet before he was ready so he deliberately hid for five minutes while the person took care of a prisoner

*Okay Retsu who was that?*

*Ichijou, he's the police officer I worked with when I was fully active as Kuuga fighting my enemies*

*And the one who confirmed your identity when the remains were found*

*Exactly, he can't know about me until I'm ready, until I know everyone is safe*

*Understood, come on my ride is waiting for me outside*

They go to the base and quickly get settled. Two days later Kelsey started doing base inspections and a day after the inspections started she was simply going to the store when a fight broke out and she was soon introduced properly to the officer that Retsu was currently hiding from

*Kelsey Kerenai, I'm in America doing base inspections with the EDC, just to see if it's something I want to do when I turn eighteen*

*Hi, my name is...*

Unfortunately the officer got interrupted and realized now wasn't the time for full introductions

*I'll tell you my name later, for now you should know I'm with the police, want to work together to survive?*

*Fine by me*

*By the way, until I can think of a better plan I have only one plan in mind right now*

*What's that?*

*Run!*

*Right behind you*

The two run for a bit and then run into a roadblock

*Come on once we get around this corner we should...*

Both stop at seeing what was in front of them which was a robot made by Quintessons

*That's a big robot*

*I've seen bigger*

*Oh?*

*Yep, for now though we can take care of this one easily*

*How?*

*Follow me*

The two quickly get into a new position and with a little work and a rocket they manage to take down the robot chasing them

*Okay, now to take care of the main enemy*

*Uh Kerenai...I think you need to see this*

Kelsey looks and sees an even bigger robot than before

*Still seen a bit bigger, but now it's time to call in reinforcements because even I'll admit that's a big robot*

Kelsey pulls out their cell phone and switches languages to English

"Hey it's me...I need one of the big guys to come to my location...nope I need bigger, city sized actually...okay fine...I'll probably pass out not soon after so be ready with transport and get one of the _big_ guys here ASAP...right see you later"

They hang up and tap the shoulder

*We have help on the way, the help won't be able to stop this robot but it should slow it down until the main force that can take that robot down arrives*

Fifteen minutes later the two look up to hear rockets

*Okay help's arrived, just in time too because I am just about ready to pass out*

Kelsey actually does pass out and an hour after the first robot arrived a second robot arrived and finished the fight and the person taking care of Kelsey realized that the second robot was even bigger than their opponent

*Okay I stand corrected big time the robot that just arrived is a big robot, the first and second robot don't even compare*

Eventually Kelsey woke up and she got the name of the officer with her and realized she had to ask him a very valid question now knowing just who he was to a very specific friend of hers

*Ichijou I have a valid question, do you think you can handle this happening on a more regular basis?*

*Yes I can*

*Good to hear*

*By the way why did you pass out?*

*Sorry I'm not ready for you to know about that, if ever*

*Fine, you were breathing a bit hard though for only running a short period*

*Stupid allergy medicine doesn't like me running in dust*

*Allergy medicine?*

*Yep, I am allergic to pollen in the air and a few other things, looks like we'll have to add dust to the list as well*

*Daily medicine to control the allergies?*

*Yep, plus an epi-pen if I am ever accidentally exposed to my nut allergy and anything that stings*

*So what are your plans for today then?*

*Back to base to rest and recover, inspections can continue another time*

Just then they were attacked once more by a few stragglers and Kelsey surprised Ichijou by whipping out a blade and killing the enemy in three strikes. A few others also saw what she had done and while the officers knew that it was an enemy what scared them was the lack of emotions in her eyes and voice when she finally spoke

*Should have expected that in all honesty, I'm going home now and Ichijou since you know where I live you can contact my place if you have any further questions*

With that Kelsey leaves and an officer speaks up voicing his concern

*Guys, we might have a problem with her if she can kill so emotionlessly*

*No...she isn't emotionless, you only saw her last fight, you weren't with her the rest of the time we were on the run. She was keeping her emotions in check, probably will until she's safely home because of sheer exhaustion*

*If she's tired why doesn't she show emotions now?*

*I get the feeling that EDC kids are taught how to not break down in public if they feel it won't help the situation, there's also the fact that quite frankly she looked about ready to collapse in exhaustion and she probably knows it too. I suspect what's going to happen is she's going to go home and reassure her current guardians that she's safe but had to deal with a few hold outs. After that she's probably going to get sleep and then when she wakes up she's going to process everything that's happened for the past couple of hours and that's when her emotions are going to let loose*

The rest of the officers look doubtful but they don't speak against Ichijou and that's actually exactly what happened, though Ichijou had no why of knowing that part of the processing happened while Kelsey was asleep in the form of dreams. Once she woke up her emotions did indeed get let loose and when that happened Kelsey made sure to talk to a professional about what had happened in order to talk through the situation

"Kelsey, you did the right thing and you know that, the problem this time is that you were scared for Ichijou at the same time weren't you?"

"Yes I was, he didn't know it but part of what exhausted me was the subtle use of my powers to protect us"

"That plus not knowing his full training is probably what made your emotions go into overdrive and that's okay Kelsey"

"Thanks Lt. I think talking really has helped me this time"

"No problem"

Kelsey didn't realize it yet but the base inspections would never be completed due to two different situations. One in America that was currently going underway and one in Japan, the situation in Japan was that the enemy really hated Kelsey and decided to attack her on a regular basis while in Japan thinking she didn't have as many options or as much protection as in America


	6. Chapter 6

"So where are you going today?"

"Just to meet with Minami Kotaro today, he's in town and he heard about the last fight I was in and the minor injury I had"

"Wants to make sure you're actually okay?"

"Not so much that as much as making sure that I am not planning on doing anything stupid with my ankle still a bit sore most likely"

Kelsey leaves and while waiting at the restaurant they agreed to meet at Kelsey remembered just when she had formally been introduced to the Kamen Riders (she never counted Kuuga due to his current situation)

 _A week earlier_

Kelsey was fighting Sharkticons and another enemy that she really didn't like and hated with a passion when suddenly she heard the sound of a motorcycle and turned to see someone coming towards her and as such she decided to try and keep the person safe not knowing that her life was about to change with that one person

*Get out of here civilians can't get involved it's too dangerous*

Suddenly she hears something that changes everything

*Henshin*

*Or you can change into a Kamen Rider, I can let you fight in that form*

The Kamen Rider gets closer and then puts their hands on her shoulders and speaks up

*You should get out of here kid I've got it from here*

*Sorry Rider, no can do, we've got Linfarins involved right now*

The Rider looks up and sees the Linfarins and knows that the kid is an EDC kid since they were informed that all of them were taught to recognize any enemies and allies on sight

*Kid listen it's too dangerous*

*Sorry*

Suddenly the Rider sees the kid cross her arms and had her hands in a unique position with two of the fingers together on each hand and the rest making a fist

*Arranyan Winds!*

With that attack declaration the Rider immediately knew that there was no way the kid would be getting out of the battle since they had been told about Kerenai when they were first given permission to join in any fights against EDC enemies

*Forget I said anything, I cover you and you cover me?*

*Works for me*

They work together and then finally the battle ends and the two give proper introductions

*Kelsey Kerenai, I'm an American citizen and EDC kid seeing if I want to join the EDC myself when I turn eighteen, at least that's the cover story, the real story is I do base inspections on a regular basis because of who I am and that's what the purpose of the trip here is*

*Murasame Ryo, also known as Kamen Rider ZX, I think I'm going to be introducing you to the other Riders over time since not everyone is even in Japan right now*

*Looks like, I've heard of you guys and watched videos of your fights...well those caught on tape anyways, just in case I was ever in Japan and came across you guys and decided to help*

*So meet you tomorrow with as many Riders as I can?*

*Works for me, if you find a place big enough that is*

*Don't worry I know where to hold it, meet up at the coffee shop across the EDC base at seven tomorrow and I'll take you to the location*

*Fine by me*

The next day Kelsey meets all the Kamen Riders currently in Japan minus Kamen Rider OOO's due to the fact that OOO's was recovering from the surgery which made him a cyborg after getting seriously injured in a battle not two days beforehand and Kelsey learned the full history of Kamen Rider's and just who all were still fully human and an idea of where those not in Japan were as well

 _Present_

Kelsey is brought out of her musings by someone gently touching her shoulder and she looks up to see Minami Kotaro

*Yo, you okay?*

*Yeah, just thinking about when we were first introduced*

*Ah, your ankle?*

*Healing fine, it was a mild sprain so I should be completely back to normal in another day or two*

*That's good to hear, how did you injure it again?*

*Tripped in a hole on EDC grounds, it's still a little sore but much better than initially*

*Okay, make sure you don't...*

*Do anything to make the injury worse, I know Minami, so how are the others coping with the new information in regards to me?*

*Pretty well, though we do have two who are questioning the EDC*

*Oh?*

*Yep, Terui Ryu and Hidari Shotaro are both wondering what the EDC is thinking having you fight at such a young age despite your abilities*

*Not my fault I'm such a big target*

*We're trying to get them to see that but so far they aren't listening to reason*

*Maybe if I talk to them they might listen to me*

*We'll see if that's needed*

*So, how are those overseas?*

*Doing good really, one of them thinks that they've landed a temporary job while they're investigating a few things but we have yet to hear back from them*

*As long as you guys keep yourselves safe, the EDC has been concerned for you ever since the informal alliance was formed*

*Don't worry, when we first revealed ourselves to the EDC we told them we couldn't give them our civilian name unless absolutely necessary, the said that if we were abroad and we needed a place to temporarily stay but didn't feel it necessary to reveal our true identities that in our real identities ask for a place to say and mention either your Kamen Rider counterpart or a different Rider and we'll be able to bunk at a base until we get back on our feet*

*That's a surprising agreement all things considered*

*True, but they know we can't reveal our civilian identities without cause yet still might need help in said identity, Ichigo argued the longest but the EDC, more specifically a Cybertronian wore him down to the point of agreement*

*Which one succeeded?*

*Someone called First Aid, according to Ichigo, First Aid wore him down with a combination of threats and very descriptive explanations of what could happen to us if we didn't have the proper means to take care of ourselves and had no help available because we didn't take their offer*

*Figures, considering his training master is also very good at threats, but is currently on Cybertron. By the way what exactly was the threat?*

*That if we were ever found unconscious, treatment would naturally be forced upon us, and once we were awake we would have to reveal our civilian identity and check in with the EDC on a regular basis just to make sure we were properly taking care of ourselves*

*Did he ask how you would be forced in regular contact?*

*Microchips*

*Why would he...oh that's why*

*You know what was going through his head at the time of the threat?*

*Oh yeah, we recently lost a few other informal allies at the time because they hadn't taken care of themselves and then after the first time we rescued them they got better at hiding until they got into trouble and we didn't know until they were found dead by police in the countries they were at when they died*

*That makes sense then*

A few days later Kelsey knew that things weren't going well, she was visiting Japan to do base checks and had overheard a conversation at the police station she had been at, due to the fact that once again the base check was put on hold due this time to a bank robbery she had been witness to, and as such had to write a formal statement to the police, when all of a sudden she overheard a conversation she wasn't expecting


	7. Chapter 7

*Kuuga but how, Kuuga is...*

*I know, but it's him, we recognize him any where's, at least those part of the task force and you know it*

*What will Ichijou do?*

*No idea*

Kelsey didn't reveal she had overheard the conversation but she had discreetly listened in on the cops and while she knew that the warrior known as Kuuga had a human identity known as Godai Yusuke who had apparently been killed two years earlier, she hadn't realized that it was Ichijou who had discovered the fake. However Kelsey didn't exactly have time to deal with the situation properly due to the fact that she had bigger troubles soon afterwords, the American government was acting strangely so she looked into it and discovered that the President was being forced to slowly surrender control over to the Koinsi and had just barely managed to pass that onto her via special security codes embedded into a special website designed specifically for government agents whenever the main government started acting weird. However the President was also resisting the full surrender for as long as possible just in case they could push back the Koinsi before anything happened that forced a true surrender from the President

*Can I help you?*

*Yes I'm hear to make a formal statement about the bank robbery*

*Follow me please*

Kelsey makes her statement and then goes to the base and confronts "Retsu" in the training room

*Retsu, did you do any fighting today?*

*No I haven't been off base except apartment hunting since we got here*

*Then how was Kuuga seen on the news today?*

*No idea, could possibly have been an impostor*

*Hopefully the other Rider's will tell me then*

*Let's hope*

Fortunately the next day Kelsey did indeed get explanations in the fact that it had indeed been an impostor giving Agito issues before Agito got help himself from both Blade and Decade and considering how close all the Rider's were they were _not_ happy with the impostor and it showed in their fighting, which had witnesses, including Ichijou who set his department straight in regards to the Kuuga who had suddenly shown up after two years

*Okay so the record was set straight, but still don't you think you should reveal yourself soon?*

*Sorry Kelsey, not until I have a place to stay again*

*But Retsu...*

*No Kelsey I can't, I can't give them false hope, there's something you don't understand about the enemies that almost actually killed me, they are ruthless and tricky, I am looking for a place where not many people would be in danger if there was a fight where I lived due to discovery, your family knew that from the start by the way*

*When did you figure out the Cybertronians were my family?*

*Didn't really make the connection until recently, but I had been suspicious of your connection to the Cybertronians since the beginning*

*Fine, but there's a good chance I will reveal you're alive before you do*

*And you have my permission already in case you've forgotten, or I forgot to tell you and thought I had*

The next day she was with a few other Rider's when she got a phone call

"Hello?...I'll ask" (Japanese) *Guys a Ichimonji Hayato says he knows Kamen Rider ZX, can one of you confirm if that's true or not?*

*Will do*

Kelsey passes the phone to the civilian formed Rider who speaks in Japanese

*This is ZX I do indeed know Ichimonji Hayato through Kamen Rider Nigo*

The phone is hung up and everyone looks in askance

*Job fell through and he doesn't have money for a hotel or apartment and he's still doing some research on a possible Shocker base, as such he needs a place to stay temporarily and since we're under a promising threat with the Cybertronians he's staying at the EDC base until he either finishes his investigation or finds a job to support himself*

(Sighs) *I have a valid question, has anyone been treated by the EDC recently?*

*No*

*Good, however I am going to warn them that no one who trained under Ratchet is to take care of you guys, not even the human doctors*

*But...*

*None of them guys, they emulate their trainer too much at times*

As Kelsey was going back to the base she ran into trouble of the Kamen Rider kind and quickly ran in front of the civilians

*I wouldn't do that if I were you*

*Don't care, you're now going to die with them*

The enemy aimed at another civilian and Kelsey got them out of the way and barely missed getting hit herself

*I'm telling you you shouldn't do this*

*And I'm telling you you're now dead*

By this time other Kamen Rider's had shown up and were waiting to attack having already received a silent signal from Kelsey not to do anything quite yet

*Last chance, leave now or suffer the consequences*

*Forget it*

The enemy shoots Kelsey in the shoulder

*I warned you not to do this, as such I feel that before we begin I should warn you that if I feel it's needed I fight dirty. If I have people under my protection I will cheat, lie and fake injuries. I will fight even more dirty than over half the suspected dirty fighters in the world in official competitions. I will use my entire knowledge to my advantage and even something I keep hidden unless I have no other choice. As such I suggest you surrender now before you find out just how dirty I can play in a fight like this, and if any of you Riders doubt just how dirty I can be fighting just ask Kuuga about my dirty tactics in a no holds bar fight we recently had*

*But how Kuuga is...*

*He's alive, still remaining hidden apparently but alive*

*We'll believe you when he shows up because there's physical evidence of his death*

*Fine, but for now I have a fight to concentrate on since it appears the enemy won't retreat despite my previous statement being the third opportunity I gave them*

And so the fight was on and in between their battles the Kamen Riders did indeed see that Kelsey fought dirty to protect those she felt were under her protection, she used moves not allowed in official matches and then noticed she was getting slowly but surely more and more tired. Finally the enemy retreated having realized that they were not going to win the battle

*Finally, can't believe they got me close to using my last resort*

*Oh?*

*Yep, my powers aren't my very last resort, but it's a close thing, last resort is a special attack that will knock me out cold from five hours up to three days*

*Is that why you're getting tired?*

*More like it's why I am about to pass out since I have done extensive use since the beginning of the fight*

*What do you mean?*

*I mean goodnight*

With those words Kelsey simply collapses into Riderman's arms seeing as how he was the closest person available to catch her

*I'll take her to the base which is home for her*

*Right, do you need any help?*

*No Drive I have this*

*Just making sure is all*

Riderman makes sure that she's secure on his bike and then takes her to the base

*Riderman, what happened to her?*

*It's okay, she simply exhausted herself with the use of her powers, she'll be fine with some rest*

*What caused her to do that this time?*

*Enemies that we Kamen Rider's fight on a regular basis, guess who she feels is under her protection?*

*Figures as much since she's in country*

*I'm pretty sure you guys have it from here*

*We do, thanks for making sure she got home safely Riderman...Riderman, if this happens again and it's around your civilian identities can you...can one of you Rider's possibly take her in until she's awake?, it isn't so much the fact that you guys would be using up a lot of gas as much as the fact that though we don't know your civilian identities we know we can trust the Kamen Rider's to keep her safe and we figure that might apply to your civilian identities as well*

*I need to discuss this with the other Rider's first but it might be a possibility*

*Okay, let us know when you can*

Riderman left the base and they agreed to take Kelsey in if she ever passed out around their civilian identities seeing as how they already knew that if anything happened to the EDC they would be making sure she had a safe place to stay anyways talking to her in their Rider forms if she hadn't revealed herself before then. A few weeks would pass and soon it would come up on two weeks before Kelsey had been there for two months and she talked to the Rider's in their civilian identities about what they plan to do when she goes home


	8. Chapter 8

*We're thinking that we'll basically maintain status quo with the EDC, what about Kuuga?*

*He's getting close to revealing himself as alive and has finally decided a formal alliance just wouldn't work after all*

*Why did he want a formal alliance again?*

*No idea*

They simply talk about other things when suddenly Drive in his civilian identity (he had the day off) suddenly stood up and talked in an urgent voice

*Kerenai, I think you need to watch the news*

Kelsey and the other Rider's turn to the TV and see a sight they never thought they would see, America under attack. As soon as she saw that Kelsey brought out her cell phone and quickly dialed a number she knew she had to call

"It's me...have you heard the news...you're on the way...find a Rider to stay with until it's settled?...okay I understand...will do...yeah I know that...okay, talk to you again soon I hope...bye"

They see Kelsey hang up on the one number and then dial another number

"Kerenai here...but sir...sir I can...yes sir...sir are you okay?!...sir...sir..."

Kelsey hangs up and they see desperation on her face as she turns to face the TV again, and on live television she sees the President, Vice-President and everyone in the line of succession executed. Within the next three hours which she spent at the police station she learned that the Cybertronians had also been wiped out along with the EDC

*I need to talk to Japanese officials, now*

*Kerenai...*

*No, I _need_ to talk to them, it's the only way I can stay alive right now*

*Fine I'll take you there myself then*

*Thank you*

Kelsey goes to the right building and as soon as she says her name she's taken to the officials

*Kerenai, I think I know why you're here*

*Indeed, I am requesting emergency asylum until I can free America from it's captures*

*And Japan will help you, but only after things are taken care of here, but until then we will indeed offer you emergency asylum and talk with a school so that you can finish your education*

*Understood*

*Kerenai did the President tell you anything before...before he was lost?*

*Yes, he gave me specific orders to remain in Japan and become a Japanese citizen for protection against being forced back to America, he also mentioned joining the Japanese military when the time comes meaning when I'm eighteen. I am however requesting permission to keep my international pilot's license up to date whenever possible*

*No problem, now then we'll start seeing about providing for a place for you, until then do you know any where's you can stay?*

*Yeah I have some friends that can provide a place for me on a permanent basis actually if you would prefer that*

*No, we want you to live semi-autonomously meaning you'll live in an apartment meant for a single person but a police officer will do regular checks on you to make sure that you're still taking care of yourself*

*What for?*

*That we can't explain yet, but please trust me when I say it's going to be better for you to live by yourself unless you feel that you will be in danger for any reason*

*Understood, if that happens can I live with one of my friends until I feel safe again?*

*Yes, and we'll keep up the apartment payments while you're away if that situation ever happens*

And so Kelsey moved into an apartment chosen by the government and also started school. Soon afterwords Kelsey was walking home from school when she ran into an officer and Meteor fighting aliens which meant she got involved real quick

*Hey, you have another target*

*Stay away*

*Nope, I am fighting*

Kelsey quickly brings out the gun and fires having very good aim and she also uses a bit of her powers which makes her recognized and as such they speak an intergalactic language

*The human brat that the robots trained*

*Yeah that's me, you're not going to get away with hurting Japan*

*Oh we're going to do our best though, by the way, we're the ones who took down America and killed all the Cybertronians that day*

*You...did...what...?*

*You heard correctly, we're the ones who forced the American President to surrender to us and killed their alien robot allies*

*That was the first and last mistake you just made*

Kelsey turns towards the two people with her and switched to Japanese

*Officer, Meteor stay out of this fight*

*What for?*

*The enemy just did something very, very stupid*

*Like what?*

*They just admitted to being the ones who took down America and the Cybertronians, I can't go all out with you two involved since I don't want you hurt in the backlash*

*Right, we'll stay out of it unless they get near us*

Eventually the battle ended with the enemy retreating and Kelsey sagged to the ground and both the officer and Meteor who had gone back into his civilian mode came over and heard her both sobbing and talking mostly to herself

*I did it...finally I took them down...it's over guys...it's over*

The two quickly got Kelsey to safety where she simply spent her time both truly mourning her loss (though they didn't know the true extent) and getting over the battle rush in various ways. As such once she was safe she went a little manic being in constant motion switching between laughing, crying and yelling all in English since she had yet to reveal that she knew Cybertronian

 _Author's note_

 _Okay guys there's something you have to understand in regards to what happened both during and after the battle. By this point in time it's been about two weeks since she first learned of the loss of her home country and her family and she already spent the first few days in a slight fog trying to get her life back together in another country. Now she's suddenly confronted with the reason behind her loss, she's running on pure emotions and adrenaline at that point, because she's_ ticked _, add to that she hasn't been given a true opportunity to vent her emotions and suddenly the opportunity presents itself. As such there's three things happening at this time, she's still actually processing everything that's happened to her in the past two weeks due to how major it is, she has an enemy right in front of her harming people and that alone would give her reason to fight, and she's hearing for the first time that the ones behind it are the ones right in front of her, as such high emotions+sudden opportunity=intense fight that the enemy doesn't expect. Once the fight ends due to the fact that she's both still fully processing her loss and has now fought the cause behind it her emotions are a little unbalanced because she's still dealing with loss but all of a sudden she's also on an emotional and adrenaline based high from defeating a portion of the enemies that started all of this. Due to this mix of emotions she's suddenly very relieved to have dealt a huge blow to the enemy and currently believing the battle to be over but she's also finally truly starting the mourning process which will still take a bit more time though she and a few others don't fully realize it yet_


	9. Chapter 9

Once they were sure she calmed down and was safe in her apartment they simply talked quietly

*So I get the feeling we don't know everything that happened during the fight*

*Yeah, but at least she's calm now*

*What are you going to do?*

*Wait until she wakes up and then go from there*

*Okay*

Two hours later Kelsey woke up and saw Meteor there

*Hey, can you call your fellow Rider's there's something I need to talk to them about*

*No problem*

While she was waiting Kelsey thought about the day Ichijou found out about Godai being alive

 _Day of move_

*Thanks for helping me move in Ichijou*

*It's no problem, especially considering the fact that we're occasionally going to be working together*

Just then they heard footsteps and someone talking and as soon as the person comes into full view Ichijou receives a surprise he wasn't expecting

*Hey Kelsey I was wondering where you wanted the...Ichijou*

*Godai...*

*You two talk in my room and get caught up*

The two catch up and then help Kelsey finish moving in, once they were done they simply all caught each other up and relaxed for a bit in Kelsey's new apartment

 _Present_

*Hey guys, there's something you need to know, Godai and Ichijou already know but you don't, the Cybertronians are my real family*

*What?*

And with that Kelsey explains the full situation to the Riders and also figures out why she couldn't sense them in their Rider forms

*Now then the solution isn't going to be quick or easy but it will work*

*What's the solution?*

*You transform into your Rider forms with my eyes closed, eventually I'll be able to fight you blindfolded like I do the training robot that I repaired*

*Kelsey are you following proper protocol?*

*Yes Godai I am *

*Protocol?*

*Yes no training with a robot for a month after an incident, and it resets each time there's an outburst related to the incident, now then the month long waiting period doesn't always catch problems, because EDC officers are highly trained people, as such highly trained people dealing with major emotions aren't always caught in the month long waiting period but it does help*

*Which means your month has been reset*

*Yes it has, and I am going to school tomorrow at least part of the day, family would have discussed it further but I have to make my own decisions now*

The next day there was a fire at Kelsey's school which meant she went home and was surrounded by Rider's who had heard

*She's fine, checked her out real quick there and there are no injuries, but also no cell phone she lost it in the fire*

*Not my fault*

*No it's not, but that still means we're out of communication with you for a bit*

*True, since I don't have school tomorrow we can start practicing me being able to sense you in your Rider forms*

*Sorry Kelsey not happening, not until day after tomorrow, you're probably more tired than you think having gone through two incidents in just under twenty-four hours*

*Fine*

The group slowly heads to their homes thinking everything was fine since Kelsey was showing signs of being tired a few hours after she got home. What no one knew was that the EDC had been targeted before their destruction by normal civilians and they had decided to use Kelsey to hit them. Kelsey had been poisoned which would normally take three weeks to discover, however her powers had been fighting the poison since her powers recognized she had been poisoned immediately, however while adrenaline normally helped her powers, in just the right circumstances her powers were hindered by adrenaline and the right circumstances had been hit. No one would know something was seriously wrong for sixteen hours though. Sixteen hours later Ichijou and Tomari had decided to check up on Kelsey expecting to see her being bored, but after rotating five different times getting desperate each time they knocked they came to a decision quickly and easily

*Something must have happened, you or me?*

*You Tomari, you have the better protection*

With that the two draw their guns and Tomari breaks down the door and they do a methodical room by room search, finding Kelsey in her bedroom breathing hard and soaked

*Tomari, call an ambulance I'm going to see about food poisoning*

*Right*

Five minutes later they were back in Kelsey's room having left Belt-san monitoring her in their absence

*No change, but she looks much drier*

*I wiped the sweat off to make it easier for the ambulance crew*

They suddenly hear a noise and turn only to see two uniformed officers who immediately put their weapons away when they saw Ichijou

*Ichijou, we had reports of armed people breaking in to the apartment*

*Yeah, the occupant doesn't have a land line and lost her cell phone in a fire yesterday, when we couldn't reach her through knocking loudly we kicked in the door and found her in this condition*

*And the reason no one thought about being in the living room?*

*Sorry, too concerned about her*

Five minutes later the ambulance crew arrives and she's taken to the hospital where Tsubaki, who was made her doctor of record back when she first entered the country started working on her. Five hours later he went to the waiting room to see it crowded with Rider's waiting for word, seeing as how they all had him as their doctor of record he knew each of them personally

*How is she Tsubaki?*

(Sighs) *I'm afraid it's not good. Godai do you remember the time you were poisoned and I ultimately killed you?*

*First off, not your fault, second of all yes I do, why?*

*The reason you came back and were able to fight so soon afterwords was because not only was your belt healing you but you _wanted_ to come back, Kelsey however...Kelsey has given up I'm afraid, she was fighting a good long while but within the past two hours she's had rapid decline in her health, she might not last the night like this*

*Wait, everyone who can keep her going, I think I have a secret weapon that might just work*

Ichijou leaves with Tomari following right behind him

*Tomari..*

*I think I know what you're after Ichijou, and you should know that the EDC case was spread out amongst the departments, get what you can from your department and meet me at mine since they know my secret*

*Very well*

The two get back to the station and get all the files they can gathered and then in Tomari's department they go through the boxes until finally Ichijou gives out a shout of triumph

*Found it, come on, let's hope we're in time*

They get back to the hospital to see Rider's talking to her and see her still alive

*I'm back, with the secret weapon*

*What is it?*

*Tapes with the language of her family, I'm willing to bet that they wouldn't want her to give up, and by the way the tape recorder has a way of letting someone know it's time to swap out tapes*

As soon as the headphones are put over Kelsey's ears they see immediate improvement of her vitals, it wasn't a big leap as far as normal people were concerned but for Tsubaki and the Rider's it was huge

*Good, you may have just bought us the time we need to find out what's wrong with her Ichijou*

*I may have bought us the time but you need to hurry Tsubaki, I doubt I bought enough time for extensive tests for both what's ailing her and a cure*

*I know, I'll get some new blood work and do new tests since nothing seems to be showing up in the current tests I am running*

Six hours later with Kelsey remaining stable Tsubaki came back in waving a piece of paper

*Found it, she's been poisoned, now that I know that I can produce a cure*

*Good to hear*

*How much time Tsubaki?, she's stable now but...*

*Whoever designed this was smart, they made sure that it could have an antidote in case of accidental exposure, either that or to force the EDC's hand, either way I can make a cure due to recognized compounds that make up the poison, at the same time though they made a major delay so that it's basically too late to find a cure, she wasn't supposed to be affected for another week, and maybe last a week at most once it hit, however due to her powers it was discovered earlier and normally she would last longer, however her adrenaline is affecting her*

*Tsubaki...*

*Two hours Godai, give me two hours and I should have a cure, all of you are on standby though, you especially Tomari, we might need mad doctor for this, if she starts to crash...*

*I understand*

An hour and a half later Tsubaki came back with a vial

*I think I have the antidote*

He quickly injects it into her arm directly in the vein

*All that's left is to wait and see if this works*

*How long Tsubaki?*

(Sighs) *I'm afraid I don't have an answer to that question Hidari, all I know for sure is that if she starts crashing now Tomari is not to use mad doctor, I will try and bring her back myself but if I fail after a certain time then we've lost her*

Over the next several days they see steady improvement, eventually getting to the point where Kelsey was opening her eyes on occasion, but she still needed the ventilator to breath for her only because the poison had done enough damage that the lungs still needed time to heal and the ventilator was giving her body the opportunity to rest and get stronger to heal her lungs, with her powers helping the process along and not fighting the need for the ventilator either

*How is she?*

*More improvement today, still not staying awake long enough to really establish if she's been affected mentally by the poison, however Tsubaki thinks he might be able to take the ventilator out later today, he still has to assess some things first though*

*That's good to hear, she's been on the machine since she got here pretty much*

*Yeah*

*You know, considering what we know about her I'm surprised she hasn't fought the vent at all*

*I think that her...abilities are allowing the vent to work to allow the body to heal more, from what I understand her abilities are semi-sentient and not only give her a very mild healing ability but can also know when something is needed and when it's not, most likely when the lungs have healed enough to handle regular oxygen she'll start fighting for her own breath and the vent will be gone*

*So what exactly does he have to test before the vent is removed?*

*He took some x-ray's earlier plus more blood work, I think he's checking on how effective the antidote actually is and if there's still severe scarring of the lungs, the x-ray's are taken every two days depending on what he sees, sometimes a bit more frequently if he thinks the healing is happening faster than what he estimated*

Tsubaki enters a few minutes later and stops the IV drip for a few moments

*I can now present my findings to the medical world, the antidote is fully effective, however it's only effective if done in a drip over time*

*Speaking of, why did you start doing a drip *

*Remember the initial injection I gave her, and do you also remember the drip I started when Tsugami got bit by that snake?*

*I remember all right, but that's two different things going to work and him being Agito was part of what made the anti-venom work so quickly*

*Turns out that the antidote is the same in a way, I did an initial flooding of the antidote in her body thinking that what I gave her was all that was needed, however while I did see improvement it wasn't by much and it was quickly going back to the levels that were there before I administered the antidote. It turns out that the poison is tricky enough that the cure takes time to administer so that the poison doesn't fully get a chance to fight back. Now then her abilities also helped in the fight but in a normal person if they survived long enough for the poison to be identified the drip would first stabilize like it did her and then more slowly but surely it would repair the damage. Her powers kind of act like your bodies by the way so a drip would have to happen for you as well but you would also be recovering at about the same rate as Kerenai*

*So the drip is no longer effective in taking care of the poison?*

*More like she only needs regular saline fluids, the poison is gone guys, all that's left is for her lungs to heal up to the point where I am only supplementing oxygen, and she also needs to stay awake longer than two minutes so I can finally do some tests that need to be done*

*What about her inability to speak?*

*That isn't needed for the initial tests actually, but it would be helpful I'll admit, for now though I am putting her on regular saline simply for hydration purposes*

Two days later Kelsey was awake and breathing on her own, she was hooked up to an oxygen bottle because her vitals were still not satisfactory for Tsubaki after only half an hour off oxygen, but she was steadily improving and that was what was important for everyone and she had so far passed all his tests that checked her mental capability, everything but one


	10. Chapter 10

*Kelsey...what is the last thing you remember before waking up in the hospital?*

*Fighting the one's who took my home and family away from me*

*Okay, that means that you're missing a day between when we last saw you and when Ichijou and Tomari checked up on you, there was a school fire the day after the fight and you were going to be missing a few days however what happened was something else. Sixteen hours after the fire, we all left you because you were tired that night, we figured you would be found bored out of your mind, what happened though was that Tomari and Ichijou broke down the door since you have no landline and found you in your room with an extremely high fever and breathing trouble. Turns out you were poisoned the day you lost your home, but it took two weeks for the poison to take effect, now then Tsubaki made a cure and gave it to you, but we thought we would lose you for a bit there*

*That's...good...to...hear...guys...okay...who...has...been around...cherry blossoms?...I know...someone has...because...I know...my allergies*

Kelsey continued sneezing while all the Rider's looks confused because they _knew_ all her allergies and did their best to avoid them just for Kelsey's sake. When the nurse entered with the medicine for Kelsey they got a little confused in regards to the fact that it seemed to be even more severe, and that's when Tsubaki made the connection

*Nurse, do you have anything on you that involves cherry blossoms?*

*Yes, my daughter gave me a lotion recently infused with the scent of cherry blossoms, plus I visited my parents right before work today and they own a garden full of cherry blossoms*

*Were you in your uniform when you were there?*

*Yes and they had a fan going for a show they were preparing*

(Sighs) *I need you to get out and leave this floor until this patient leaves the hospital, she's allergic to cherry blossoms and a few other things, most of which is avoidable while in hospital but unfortunately the cherry blossoms are a bit harder to avoid*

*Understood doctor, I'll go warn the rest of the nurses about her allergy first though, seeing as how while she was unconscious her allergy for whatever reason wasn't active*

*It might have been, which means you might have partially been responsible for what kept her unconscious for so long without us even realizing it depending on when you got the lotion*

*I got it the day before she became a patient and have been wearing it ever since, sorry doctor I should have thought about it and not worn the lotion or visited my parents until I had a decent period off*

*The lotion doesn't matter for the most part actually nurse, it's the parent's that matters because of the pollen, I think the scent from the lotion wouldn't have affected her*

*Might...have...slightly, but not...as bad I...believe...though my family...never tested it...to that point I'm afraid*

*Why not Kerenai?*

But it wasn't Kelsey who answered but Godai due to the fact that the nurse knew at the very least that he had lived with Kelsey and her EDC family for a bit (though they never told her the family was alien robots, she just assumed she was one of many kids raised with parents in the EDC)

*I know why, I forgot about it until now, but the cherry blossom allergy appeared a few weeks before I was discovered according to them, they were going to fully test her allergy but when I arrived everything in that regards to a back seat since it never appeared life threatening. Then she and her family got busy with other things and the extensive testing that's normally done with EDC kids, as they call themselves whenever a new allergy is discovered never happened. Just be glad the lotion doesn't contain any nuts that she's allergic to, that might have caused a serious problem for her even with a ventilator breathing for her*

*Yes it would have, it's actually why I gave out clear warnings about her nut allergy to the food staff and the nursing staff*

*What about your fellow doctors?*

*The one's we would have to be concerned about were there the day she was here for a serious allergic reaction to a nut product*

*Say...what?*

*Relax, it was before everyone but Godai had met her and easily taken care of. You see that day she was simply enjoying a festival and unfortunately there were nut products being cooked, she passed by a stand with one of the nuts she's allergic to and immediately had a reaction. Her epi-pen bought her the time needed to get to the hospital by ambulance which was called for immediately*

*Exactly, I had to stay overnight just to make sure but was released the next day...speaking of which when can I get out of here?*

*Sorry Kelsey, you're staying at least another night*

*But doc...*

*The reason why Kelsey is to make sure there are no side effects we don't know of in regards to the antidote I gave you. You were on a drip for almost a week and unconscious for most of it, now that you're no longer on the drip, and the current IV is just normal saline, and you're fully aware again we need to make sure that nothing goes wrong for another night, you can tell us better than our machines if something is still wrong*

*Fine, but I want books or school work if I'm going to be stuck here for a little bit longer*

*That I will allow*

During her remaining period in the hospital she did indeed have schoolwork and shed tears at reading the history of Pearl Harbor and the September 11th attacks. The next day she started school again and soon after was at the gym on a regular basis taking the anger out on sand bags

"Why did the attacks have to happen, when I get my hands on those that recently attacked my home once more they are going to regret ever revealing themselves, they regretted it before and it will be worse this time...I know it"

Several weeks went the same and finally she realized that she was no where's close to finished with the grieving process, that she was going to have a rough time for a while truly grieving and healing from the loss of both her country and her family

"Okay I know what's wrong now, and I have made sure not to do any property damage at the apartment, sand bags are another thing because while I _shouldn't_ be able to destroy them over time damage does happen and replacements are needed, though it's going to be a while before I go up against training robots seeing as how I have managed to salvage several more that the police had and didn't know it, but at least I am safe, property is safe, and now that I know I am grieving still I can manage my emotions better"


	11. Chapter 11

_Remember when I mentioned no one yet fully realized that Kelsey was still coping and mourning her loss, as I just mentioned Kelsey has been noticing just that and now it's time for those around her to start realizing that the mourning process started after the first initial fight is going to be a long one, longer than any expected with several ups and downs along the way_

*Kerenai we're going to be going now*

*Where to Ichijou?*

*Sector K-98...*

*NO! I can't lose you guys too, I can't*

*Kerenai, it's a simple drug bust, we're not even thinking about taking on aliens*

*Sorry it's just...the recent reports and the fact that we've already lost America, I can't lose anymore people right now I simply can't*

The others look at each other and nod knowing that they would need to talk about what had just happened because the police officers at the very least were realizing that Kelsey was still mourning the loss of her country despite the blow she gave the enemy soon after America fell according to reports from another officer

*Kerenai, how about this? I let you listen in on the raid if you promise to stay at the station, I even promise that until the actual raid happens you get regular updates on our general status, and once the raid is concluded you'll get another update on our status. That ways you can make sure we're relatively safe until the raid actually takes place*

*Okay, I can agree to that*

*Good*

*And Kelsey, we've also seen reports about that area, and it looks like they aren't active there right now*

*Hope so, after all those recent reports are a bit too recent for me*

*We have to be going now, but first I'll escort you to the room that's going to be monitoring the raid*

Kelsey is soon in the radio room and listened intently in the time before the raid actually happened and then when the team mentioned they were going comm silent for the actual raid she was literally sitting on the edge of her seat waiting for the promised status update. Ten minutes later she was pacing in the room since they still had no contact with the team

*Shouldn't there have been word by now?*

*Yes there should have, I don't know what went wrong*

*I should be there*

*Kerenai, you gave your word to Ichijou*

*And that's the only thing currently keeping me at the station right now*

Just then an officer entered the room and asked for Kelsey

*A Kadoya Tsukasa is asking for you*

Kelsey quickly goes to a private room and sees Tsukasa sitting there drinking coffee

*Tsukasa, what's wrong?*

*Kaito Daiki, Sakurai Yuto, Tsugami Shoichi, and Goto Shintaro are missing*

*What do you mean they're missing?*

*I mean that they went to check out reports about a new Destron base and haven't been heard from since then*

*Okay two questions, first one is why haven't Yuki Joji and Kazami Shiro looked into it seeing as how they're the one's who fought Destron? Second of all how long has it actually been since contact was lost with those guys?*

*For the first question the answer is simple, the two familiar with Destron were a bit busy dealing with EDC enemies at the time the reports came in, and second of all the exact time is six hours*

*And the reason I wasn't informed about EDC enemies?*

*School*

*I don't have school today remember?*

*True, but you did have an event on an off day and we didn't know how long that would take you*

*You have a point, are you sure they didn't travel through dimensions with Daiki's help?*

*Positive, already tried to find them that way*

*I promised Ichijou I would stay put, despite the fact I haven't had contact with him for a little over ten minutes now...speaking of which I should go back to the radio room and see if there's been any word yet*

*Wait, Ichijou is missing?*

*Yes, he is*

*Godai is _not_ going to be happy*

*Same here, I am not happy now, I don't want to even think about Godai...or Tsubaki*

Tsukasa actually winces at the realization that he forgot the doctor who took care of all the Kamen Riders and was friends with Ichijou

*I forgot about him*

*Figured you had...for now let the other Riders know I am at the police station for the moment, but will hopefully be back soon, and also let them know you have access to EDC satellites that are still in space and never deactivated*

*Since when have we had access?*

*For a very, very long time now, granted you need to create you own access password, but type in your Rider name and it will prompt you to create a password and you can access the satellite then. The reason is so that you can look for your fellow Riders, and check to see if there are any EDC enemies currently about that need taken care of*

Kelsey heads back to the radio room and before she can even ask the radio operator speaks up

*Still no word from the team*

*Wait...I know they went comm silent but they suddenly asked for you to plug in your headphones right in the middle of the raid, what for?*

*You weren't aware because you were getting both of us coffee but our superiors changed orders while you were gone, you only heard the last part of the conversation, the order change was the fact that they didn't want it comm silent but also didn't want you to overhear for whatever reason*

*Can I see the headphones for a moment? I might get a clue about the silence*

*Go right ahead*

As soon as Kelsey puts on the headphones she gets static, and it's a specific type of static that she recognizes

*This is...whatever you do, Do. Not. Touch. These. Headphones.*

*But...*

*I think I know what's wrong but I need the headphones in the same condition as now to confirm*

*Where are you going?*

*Break room!*

Kelsey runs to the break room and grabs her computer and rushes back to see several officers now in the radio room as well

*If you touched those headphones you're going to regret it once Ichijou is back and I tell him about your tampering of evidence*

*We haven't touched them, we're simply here so that we can hear for ourselves that the raid team was successful and safe*

*That may not be the case*

*What do you mean?*

*And what do you mean by evidence?*

Kelsey plugs in her computer, types a few things and then the entire room was filled with static

*This is what I mean by evidence, everyone can hear the static correct?*

*Yep, just normal everyday static*

*That's where you're wrong, the static isn't normal at all*

*What do you mean?*

*I've heard this type of static only once before, and it was too late to rescue those at the station the static was at because of how long it took for action to be taken. This time it hasn't been that long so I believe we still have time. This is a static only produced by a unique piece of alien equipment, normally used by a race that isn't peaceful one bit, the EDC developed software to detect and trace the origin of the static since the actual location of whoever you're trying to reach isn't actually the origin, just the point where the device is being used as a jammer*

*They're being jammed?*

*Yes, which means people have to go to the scene to check on them personally*

*I'll have a team ready and out in five minutes*

*Two things, first off make _sure_ the team is armed to the teeth just in case, like I said the ones who normally use the equipment aren't nice at all, I don't want to even think about a different group getting their hands on it, especially if it's a group normally fought by Kamen Riders. Second thing is to be aware of traps because you guys also need to take this out at the source ultimately but I don't know if the race knows about EDC tracing equipment or not and even if they aren't aware, if they aren't the ones who are using it those that are could know about police procedure and set traps themselves*

*So we should actually split up into two teams?*

*Nope, save the raid team and then have them join in the destruction*

*Works for us, and probably them too*

*Oh, one more thing, give me your radios*

*But Kelsey...*

*Don't worry, you'll still be in constant contact, but what I am going to give you is static proof*

Kelsey goes to her bag and hands over earpieces to the team leader


	12. Chapter 12

*This is Cybertronian technology designed only a short time ago, when we were having major communication issues with all the EDC bases around the world. The people who designed this made sure it was static proof against anything that might cause static. Since I know that the device that causes static is in use I can prepare the team for it and give you something that won't be jammed*

*Does the police have access to the frequency of this device?*

*Yes, I will tune the radio into the frequency now, but you guys will have to test it on the way there because I do _not_ want to deal with mic screech*

Five minutes later Kelsey was informed that the rescue team was on their way and doing a comm check to make sure they were on the right frequency

*Can you guys hear us?*

*Loud and clear guys, loud and clear*

*Okay, we know where the raid happened so that's where we're going first, once we check on the raid team we'll head to the coordinates you give us to the main device causing communication blackout*

*Remember guys, when you reach the raid team you have to be ready for anything, which is why I insisted on you guys being armed to the teeth, make sure the weapons are at the ready, we don't know who has control over the device, could be the unfriendly race I told you created the thing, could be another EDC enemy, or even a Kamen Rider enemy*

*We understand, and Kelsey don't worry, we'll save Ichijou I promise*

*I know you will*

*Have an ambulance team on standby though, I'm going to suspect they're all injured and need treatment until I have evidence otherwise*

*Oh sure, leave me to deal with the one doctor who knows how to handle Ichijou*

*What's wrong?*

*Doctor Tsubaki tends to be very...protective of his patients, even more so if they're also his friends and Tsubaki and Ichijou have been friends for a very, very long time now*

*Sorry Kerenai, but you made a promise to Ichijou and we're not going to have you break it now*

*I know, doesn't mean I have to like it though*

*True, and you are going to be getting an escort to and from the hospital, no arguments*

*I wasn't about to, in fact I was going to be asking the chief if I could have exactly that seeing as how I understand the danger better than you guys*

*Wait I don't understand, I thought Ichijou ordered her to stay put*

*He did, however there was a silent understanding between us that if I absolutely have to go some where's I would be allowed under police escort. This silent understanding is actually an agreement way back before I had to stay in Japan for reasons I am not getting into right now, however since the...incident Ichijou has gotten more protective of me and as such the agreement still stands but in this situation there is also a silent understanding between us that I stay at the station where the police officers are and as such remain safe but can go if needed with officers that are armed*

Ten minutes later she's at the hospital and actually runs into Tsubaki quite accidentally

*Excuse...oh Tsubaki, I actually need to talk to you real quick*

*Sure, just doing my yearly checks on the Riders, today I have Godai, Tomari, Ichimonji and Hidari*

*Tsubaki...*

Tsubaki actually _looks_ at Kelsey due to her tone of voice, and seeing the two officers behind her quickly realizes that the situation was serious enough to warrant holding off on further tests that were needed for the Riders

*Let's go to my office, and yes officers you can join us seeing as how I get the feeling I will lose that argument*

*Spectacularly actually Tsubaki*

The group heads to Tsubaki's office and that's when he's given the bomb shell of the raid that had Ichijou missing and possibly hurt

*Is there anything else I haven't been informed of that I should?*

*Um, maybe but I don't know exactly*

*And the two officers aren't cleared?*

*No, but you might want to ask the people you're checking on if there's anything you should know in regards to their health, or their _friends_ *

When Kelsey emphasized the word friends he suddenly dreaded finishing the exams, getting the feeling that he would not like what the Riders would have to say, he allows Kelsey to go back to the station with the promise that the hospital would be ready to receive injured members of the initial raid team. Once Kelsey was gone he confronted the Rider's currently being checked by him and reprimanded them for keeping the situation a secret from him, accidentally slipping and letting them know Ichijou had gotten himself into trouble as well

*Ichijou is in trouble?*

*Godai, you weren't supposed to hear it from me, certainly not like this, if Kerenai finds out you know through a slip of the tongue she's going to yell at me*

*I think I need to go to the station and confront Kelsey*

*No Godai, the rescue mission is already happening as far as I know, in fact it might even be over and ambulance crews are on standby to take the injured here*

Ten minutes later the original raid team was all in the hospital with various injuries, though none of them life threatening, all of them needed treatment and two of them looked like it would be at least an overnight stay, Kelsey had come back for word on Ichijou and got an earful from the Riders about keeping it a secret when they were already worried about their missing friends

*I'm sorry, but I did the best solution I could think of in a moment's notice, by the way any word on the missing Riders?*

*None, and the satellites you've given us access to aren't any help right now*

*I understand, hopefully you'll get something new soon, I need to see when the mission to destroy the actual source of the problem for Ichijou's team will be underway*

Three hours later and everyone was either back at the police station or for most of the Riders back at their residence. For those at the police station there was major debriefing going on and reports being given. It turned out that the location for the main device that was jamming police radios was where the missing Kamen Riders had been held for well over six hours seeing as how actually getting to the location and deactivating the device took a full hour and a half in itself, then the rest of the time was spent trying to commandeer either a big enough vehicle for all of them or enough smaller vehicles so that the whole group could get to the station at the same time due to the fact that the police vehicles had been shut down due to the device. The police officers had been shocked to see prisoners at that location and were even more shocked that despite how terrible they looked all of them insisted on going to the police station before getting treated at the hospital

*Okay, two very valid questions right now, how did you wind up where the police were going to destroy a device and just how much yelling is Tsubaki going to be doing? And don't lie about the second one seeing as how I can tell from the state of your clothing it had to be bad*

*No specialized Cybertronian eye contacts?*

Suddenly Kelsey's eyes went very, very cold and her voice wasn't much better

*First off, those eye contacts are supposed to be a classified secret, secondly and more importantly I took those eye contacts out and destroyed them the day I lost my home, if there are any other pairs out there I don't know of them, otherwise I would destroy those as well*

Everyone on the police force instantly knew that the eye contacts were an off limits subject, and also realized that the talk they needed to have in regards to Kelsey and her mourning process needed to happen sooner rather than later, meanwhile the Riders also knew they had crossed a very dangerous line and backed off on the eye contacts issue and decided to simply answer her questions as best as possible

*As for the first question, were you told about what we were up to?*

*Yep, helping the Riders check on reports about Destron*

*Turns out it was a trap, the location we were at was no Destron base but a base for drug runners who had gotten their hands on some very dangerous technology, we fought back best we could but ultimately lost the fight, the Riders themselves never showed up so we have to assume that they were either taken out as well or managed to evade capture somehow. As for the second question he's probably going to do a lot of yelling, especially about delayed treatment, but how much is directed at us and how much is directed at our captors remains to be seen*

*Fine, by the way find out a way to pass on word to the Kamen Riders that they're allowed to use EDC training robots for practice fighting, that is if the Cybertronians hadn't already given permission*

*Why wait so long to tell them?*

*Wasn't thinking about it honestly considering I am currently banned from using them and as such forget they can help other people train in the meantime, and as the only EDC kid still alive, at least in Japan as far as I know, I have ultimate authority over those things*

*We'll tell...them*

Goto went over to Daiki due to the fact that he suddenly doubled over in pain grabbing his left ribs after standing up

*First though I think you should go to the hospital, you guys look terrible*

*We'll personally escort them Kerenai, for now though I think you should get back to your apartment, you have school tomorrow and I don't even want to think about what your neighbors are thinking right now in regards to you and your health*

*Fine, just be glad they understood why two of your officers broke down my door and that the landlord didn't expect us to pay huge fees for door replacement and installment*

*The landlord has an agreement with the government because of you, the neighbors don't*

*Didn't know that, and quite honestly didn't need to unless something else came up that required the knowledge, which this doesn't count, but for now you're right in regards to the fact that I do indeed need to get home and prepare for school tomorrow*

The two groups split up with the Kamen Riders in their civilian forms going to Tsubaki and Kelsey going to her apartment, but when she got there she took one step inside and did an immediate turnabout and started knocking on her neighbors doors and told them to follow her with a few clothes and necessary medicine. Once she was sure her side of the building was evacuated she got the landlord and helped him evacuate the other side. Once everyone was well and truly evacuated she was confronted by the landlord

*Kerenai what's going on?*

*When I stepped into my apartment I thought I smelled gas. As such I think the fire department needs called and everyone evacuated first just in case something goes wrong while they check things out*

(Sighs) *I'll make the call, everyone else start seeing if you can stay at another place temporarily until we get everything sorted out*

*Will do, who doesn't have family in the immediate area?*

Several rose their hands and then asked Kelsey the same question due to the fact that while she spoke fluent Japanese she was an obvious foreigner living here for whatever reason

*What about you? I know you can't have family in the immediate area*

*You're right I don't, but I do have some friends nearby that will let me stay at their place for a few days if needed*

*Wait, you yourself don't have any spare clothes*

*Actually I do, at several different places because I could choose to stay with several different people depending on the circumstances*

*Schoolwork?*

*That's going to be a bit more difficult, but if the landlord could provide proof...*

*Will do, if things get out of control*

The landlord then goes over to a phone booth and calls the fire department, but they wouldn't arrive in time to prevent an explosion. Turned out that there were leaks in several different rooms in the building and a few people were cooking when the emergency happened, most remembered to turn the stoves off but one person forgot and as such left something cooking and since gas plus flame equals explosion when the gas hit the room and more specifically the stove it started a chain reaction. When the fire department arrived the main person in charge instantly went to the landlord


	13. Chapter 13

*Is everyone safe?*

*Yes, everyone was either evacuated or confirmed currently at work before the explosion happened*

*Okay, we'll do our best to salvage what we can but don't expect much*

*Understood, a tenant mentioned smelling gas in her apartment so we have a gas leak some where's that I didn't know about or how it happened either*

*Thanks for the warning*

Kelsey was waiting for word about what the plan was when suddenly her phone rang

*Kerenai...hi Ichijou...yes Ichijou I'm safe...yes I plan on staying with Godai for a bit depending on what the fire department says...no Ichijou you don't need to escort me or bring spare clothing...I know Ichijou...will do...bye*

Ten minutes later the building was a confirmed lost cause and everyone was told that if they didn't already have arrangements that there would be people soon that would help with temporary living quarters

*By the way, which one of you reported the gas smell?*

Kelsey went up to the fire chief that she knew was in charge

*That would be me chief, I was doing some errands and came back a few hours ago, as soon as I opened the door and stepped inside I smelled gas and as such I immediately backed out closing the door and started evacuating my side of the building. I got the landlord and together we evacuated the other half of the building*

*Quick question, if you knew about the gas why did you close the door keeping the gas trapped inside?*

*Normally I would allow the room to air out making the situation not as bad, but the odor...it was different from a normal gas odor so I closed the room just in case the situation was more toxic than what I am normally used to in regards to gas*

*Okay, by the way we found several sections of the gas line with cracks in it, needs checked that it was sabotage or not but the cracks are what ultimately caused the problem*

*Fine, can I go now? I need sleep and am about to actually do so right here and now*

*Do you have a place to stay?*

*Yep, not even that far from here either*

*Okay you can go*

*I'll have what you need for school tomorrow Kerenai*

*Kerenai...you're Kelsey Kerenai?*

*Yes, but don't go spreading that around okay?*

*Understood*

Kelsey walks over to where Godai now lived and knocked on the door surprising Godai and another person

*Kelsey what are you doing here?*

(Sighs) *I need to stay at your place for a bit, my place just got burned down*

*Of course*

*Come in Kelsey, I was just catching him up on a few things*

*Hey Hayato, sorry for interrupting your regular session, how have you been adjusting back to Japan after everything?*

*Fine, are you okay?*

The reason why Kelsey actually knew Ichimonji Hayato was the fact that shortly after Kelsey fought the ones who took down her family and then the fire right afterwords Hayato decided to stop his investigation and go home to help Kelsey get through the very rough period so the day after she was released Kelsey was introduced to Hayato at her place and quickly got to know him and relaxed around him fairly quickly, which meant that she had finally met everyone but Shijima Gou in person, but she knew about him at the very least and also knew that they would meet when the time was right

*I'm fine, even got the entire building evacuated before there was actually any fire, but the building is a complete loss and an investigation has to be done in regards to the gas lines...and I just gave you your next job didn't I?*

*No idea actually, might at the least take what pictures I can of the aftermath, maybe help in getting money to rebuild the place*

*That will do, Godai my landlord should be coming with a note or something for school tomorrow...if I even go, for now I'm going to take a shower and then sleep in the spare room, don't expect me to wake up for dinner*

With that Kelsey goes and takes a quick shower and then indeed sleeps for the rest of the night with Godai only going into her room with the proof that she required from school that arrived late at night and a glass of water in case she woke up in the middle of the night needing a drink. The next day she woke up and instantly realized that school wasn't happening, instead she knew she needed the hospital and hoped that her former neighbors would also be seeking out medical attention if they felt off that day

*Hey how are you?*

*Going to go see Tsubaki, something's wrong but I don't know what*

*Okay, want me to call the school?*

*No Tsubaki will have to do that, especially because some of my classmates were also living in the same apartment building as me and may not be feeling as bad as I am and as such think nothing serious is wrong, they might think they're just a little tired from having to stay up pretty late*

*You want them ordered to the hospital to get checked out as well*

*Pretty much yeah*

*Want me to take you in?*

*No, I can take a cab*

Just then she heard a knock on the door and Godai opened it to see Tomari

*Hey Tomari, what brings you here?*

*A report from Ichijou that Kelsey was here*

*Hey Tomari, you know what instead of a cab I'll have you take me to Tsubaki instead*

*Why do you need to see Tsubaki?*

*Fire from yesterday, I think there was more to the gas than previously stated*

*That's under investigation Kelsey*

*I know, however I got a good smell of it before the explosion and it smelled different from normal gas leaks, I need to make sure the gas didn't cause any damage*

*Fine then, I'll take you in*

*Good, oh and if Ichimonji gets involved you know what can happen*

*No kidding, but honestly it shouldn't need Kamen Rider intervention*

*True, but it might depending on what the fire department discovers and even then like he said last night his pictures might at the very least get money for the landlord to rebuild since he did have insurance, I should know the government wouldn't let me stay at the place otherwise*

*What makes you say that?*

*Simple, that was the third building we had looked at and as soon as the fact that they didn't have insurance was brought up the first two were immediately turned down. The only reason the two buildings aren't paying a fine is because one building is actually only just completed and getting both tenants and final paperwork finished, including the insurance, but that won't take affect for another three months and since I needed a place _now_ we had to turn them down. As for the second building their original company is no longer in business and since they provided proof that they were in negotiations with another company and had looked at several before choosing the one they were negotiating with they weren't fined either since the insurance lapse wasn't their fault*

The two head to the hospital for Tsubaki to check up on her and while going there Kelsey talked to Tomari about something very important

*Tomari besides the EDC training robots was any specialized weaponry found relatively intact?*

*I don't know, why?*

*Because I forgot to renew the permission that the police had and more specifically making sure Ichijou had permission again*

*Wait we had permission to use EDC weapons?*

*Yes, due to the fact that your regular weapons won't touch some of the EDC enemies you officers were given special permission to use ours, granted it was only in an emergency and the permission naturally lapsed due to me forgetting about it in the wake of the destruction of my home and family. Now _because_ they're gone due to the fact that I work with the government and am the only person allowed to give permission I have decided to do just that, however there is going to be a slight change. Due to the fact that I don't know if any EDC enemies will show up now that they are gone I am giving you permission to have the weapons on you at all times, but they are to be locked in specialized gun cases and only used against EDC enemies*

*Okay I'll pass that on then, meantime we're here so go see Tsubaki, and also see if he can't force the schools to bring in your classmates that live with you*

*Already planned on that*

Three hours later and Kelsey was back in the hospital under observation

*What is it with you and hospitals Kelsey?*

*No idea Yuki, sadly the gas I smelled wasn't normal gas, landlord is now under questioning as is all the people who lived there, they already interviewed me and ruled me out, partly because of the fact that while I have been living there for close to three months now according to the fire department the damage, which was sabotage, happened at least a month before I even came to Japan for summer vacation, no one is sure exactly when the gas was changed or, if it happened at the same time why it didn't do anything until now, but either way I have been ruled out and everyone is now going to get mandatory check ups wherever they are currently staying to see just how bad _their_ levels are considering mine were high enough for Tsubaki to not only admit me but to also inject me with a specialized antidote that the EDC developed a year before I was born*

*Fine, we'll help also if we can, mainly Hayato and those that are police officers*

*I know, by the way Destron?*

*No idea, but we _do_ have to deal with Grongi right now actually, Godai isn't going solo though he's tried it already a few times*

*What's stopped him?*

*Soma Haruto using his sleep ring*

*That would do it*

*Indeed it would, how long you in?*

*At least the day, keep me informed?*

*No problem*

Just then Kelsey got visitors from the government with paperwork and a serious expression on her face

*On second thought never mind Yuki, I'll let you know when I can help again*

Yuki left and Kelsey and the two from the government discuss some important work that she was doing for the government at the moment and what the plan was while she was stuck with Godai

*For the moment I think it best if you don't work directly with the government*

*There's a critical project though*

*True, but it's completed enough that others can finish what you started, now then while you are staying with Godai Yusuke we won't make direct contact with you in regards to any form of work, however if you hear something that you know might concern us try and make contact through the police*

*Okay, it will either be Ichijou Kaoru or Tomari Shinnosuke*

*We understand, and Kerenai, there's another reason why while you're with Godai Yusuke we think it best not to work directly with the government*

*Oh?*

*Honestly you need the break, you've been going at it full tilt since we started having you work for us with very few breaks in between, I think if you don't start taking proper mental care of yourself our agreement will be suspended and we'll pull you from any projects that involve potentially freeing America until you turn eighteen. What you are currently doing to yourself isn't healthy one bit, especially because we know you occasionally help the Kamen Riders as well*

*But I...*

Kelsey stops herself though and honestly _thinks_ about all the work she had been doing since moving into the apartment and realized that the government was right to demand that she either start taking better care of herself or pull her from any government projects until she was eighteen and able to be watched more carefully with co-workers

*Okay, you're right, how about this, since I already know I can't do government work while with Godai we start with a month of me not doing any government work when I am back in my own place, and go by a month by month agreement, and if you get _any_ indication I am not taking proper care of myself I am pulled from any government project, especially ones concerning America until I am eighteen, minus one very important exception that you will have no choice in the matter*

*What exception might that be?*

*If you find any Cybertronian artifacts or anything else related to the EDC*

*That we'll agree to because it makes sense with you being an EDC kid as you guys called yourselves*

The reason why her true relationship wasn't mentioned was because a nurse had come in to bring her her meal and do some other checks while at it. Two days later Kelsey was finally out of the hospital only to head right into trouble because it turned out that it wasn't only Grongi that were around but Destron actually had come back but had decided to hit hard and fast, waiting for the right opportunity to strike and they felt it was now time to reveal their return. As such Kelsey was walking home from the store and ran into five Riders fighting two different enemies and clearly needing the help so Kelsey did the only thing she could in that situation, use her powers to even the score


	14. Chapter 14

*Blade, W, Faiz I would duck if I were you!*

The three didn't duck, instead they go out of Kelsey's way knowing that she was warning them for a reason, and her reason was a _very_ good reason

*Arranyan chains!*

Suddenly the monster the three were fighting got hit with heavy chains and everyone close to Kelsey was keeping out of her way with the way the chains were whipping around. Part of what made her so dangerous when she used her powers was the way her powers sometimes worked. Due to the fact that she had the ability to physically conjure up weapons everyone had learned to be extremely careful around her in case she used a long ranged weapon of some sort, daggers, knives and swords were not quite as dangerous depending on if she was forming throwing daggers or not, but if she decided she needed other weapons such as chains, that was when they needed to be careful because her fighting style was _dangerous_ with long ranged weapons, because while she had some control over the direction she had very little control over just how much slack there was depending on distance, and the slack was what was most dangerous about her fighting style because of how much the slack would whip around while she moved her arms and body. What no one knew was that Kelsey had recently discovered something new about her powers, normally weapons formed from her powers were only solid when in her hands, but recently she had discovered that the Kamen Riders could also use weapons made from her powers because she had deemed them as secondary controllers, though she didn't realize it at the time. A secondary controller she had learned, was someone who she not only trusted to _know_ about her powers, but also someone she trusted to bring her back from the brink if they felt she was losing control and getting close to abusing her abilities for whatever reason, be that under another person's influence or something else

*Ryuki, Accel, Den-o, think fast!*

Suddenly the three that Kelsey mentioned had swords in their hands and were using them quite effectively too

*Kelsey what...*

*Talk later, fight now*

The battle soon ends and that's when Kelsey discovers the downside to the secondary controllers having control over the weapons she made from her powers, she tired a lot quicker than normal

*Kelsey, you okay?*

*Fine, just a bit tired is all, as you know use of my powers exhausts me the more I use it and it also depends on what all I used in regards to attacks. It turns out that you guys using my weapons is the equivalent to using several big attacks in a row*

*Speaking of which, how is that even possible?*

*Not here, it's too insecure, we'll go to Drive's base of operations for that explanation*

Once at the secret and secured location Kelsey explains everything she needed about the Kamen Riders being secondary controllers for her and what all that now entailed for them

*So you actually fully expect us to use force on you if something goes wrong and you lose yourself to your powers?*

*Exactly, if you have to stop me, stop me, even if it ultimately means killing me because you are the only ones who will be able to even get close enough to take me down*

Kelsey and Godai then went back to Godai's place and continued the routine they worked out until finally Kelsey had her own place again, and the very same day learned that what had happened the day of the fire was indeed sabotage, but not one that was planned by the building owner or any of the people living there. It turned out that the building owner had been getting threats that weren't recognized as such and when he refused to answer to the threats, the ones threatening him decided to destroy his complex and try and blame it on the building owner. Fortunately for the building owner three Kamen Riders, one officer closely associated with the Riders and a dozen firefighters who also knew the owner looked at the situation closely enough to prove his innocence and catch the real culprits. Two months after she moved into her new place a surprise happened that she wasn't expecting due to just how secretive, manipulative and underhanded the Kamen Riders could be if they put their minds to it, but it was for a good cause in their minds and in the minds of a few others who were also in on their plans

*Tomari seeing as how you've seen her the most recently are you sure she doesn't know?*

*Yes Sakurai, I made sure to keep the secret yet at the same time figure out if she knows or not and she definitely doesn't know what's coming, which is seriously overdue by the way*

*True, but considering everything that's happened it's not all that surprising*

*True, think she forgot?*

*Maybe, and who wouldn't after everything?*

*True enough, time to call?*

*No, give it another two hours, she has school still first of all and then we need to give her an hour at home to take care of a few things too*

*Oops, forgot about that aspect Hibiki*

*Thought you had*

*Quick but valid question, are you guys _sure_ this is a good idea?*

*Yes we are, believe me, we thought this through over a hundred times, even during the planning of the project, if we had for even one moment thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all we would have canceled the whole thing and made different plans*

*Like what?*

*A simple dinner and other appropriate items needed in her apartment*

*Okay you win*

Two hours later it was finally time to spring the trap that the Riders had been planning for a long time now

*Tomari, it's finally time*

*Right*

Tomari calls Kelsey on her new phone which she had gotten shortly after being released from the hospital after the poisoning incident

*Kerenai it's Tomari...something happened and I need your help...okay I'll see you at my work office in fifteen minutes...okay...bye*

He hangs up and nods that she was on her way and as such everyone quickly finished the last of the set up of the trap and fifteen minutes later Kelsey entered the room only to see it dark

*Hello?, is anyone in here...Tomari...*

Suddenly the lights went on and people jumped out of hiding with the little things that spewed out bits of paper and noise makers and as soon as Kelsey saw the banner she knew just what was going on due to what the banner said in both Japanese and _carefully_ spelled English

 _banner_

Happy birthday Kelsey Kerenai

*Thanks you guys, I wasn't expecting this*

*We're just sorry we're a month and a half late, we didn't mean for you to think we had forgotten*

*To be honest, considering everything that's happened since I was forced to stay here I almost forgot myself. The only reason it never completely passed my mind was the fact that I received a package that my family always makes sure is with the government of whatever country I am visiting in case something happens and I am forced to stay in that country longer than initially planned*

*So that you know your birthday isn't completely forgotten by your family*

*Exactly, now then since this is supposed to be a party, let's enjoy ourselves*

With those words the rest of the time was spent enjoying themselves and having a late celebration in regards to Kelsey's birthday, especially because there had been a few times that they weren't sure if Kelsey would even make it to her sixteenth birthday, but she had, still emotionally healing and with a few new physical scars as well, but she was still alive and that was what mattered most to everyone there that day

*Hey Kelsey one thing that's business related, not celebration related, we recently discovered a tape that was specifically for the Japanese government, however we can't understand it*

*Let me listen*

Kelsey is given the tape and listens in a tape player with headphones on and they instantly knew even she couldn't understand what was being said

(Sighs) *I'm sorry, it's too distorted, we might be able to transfer the tape over to a disk or something and clean it up, but for now I have no clue what it says, let alone if it's in any language known to man*

*That's saying something about the distortion*

*Yes, yes it is*

The next day after school Kelsey was headed to the police station when she came across EDC trouble known as Quintessons and as such she brought out her side arm that she always had with her at all times, even in school due to government permission and careful explaining to the headmaster about rules regarding EDC kids which allowed them the guns in the first place

"Do the Quintessons _have_ to attack Japan now that America is down and out?"

She starts shooting and quickly runs out of bullets, fortunately for her police officers had come at the reports of Quintessons and she quickly met up with a squad car


	15. Chapter 15

*Have any spare bullets?*

*Plenty what for?*

*I need them, I'm currently all out of bullets and am really, really annoyed at the Quintessons right now, and before you say anything I am or well was an EDC kid and in any case have special permission for my weapon*

She's quickly tossed a magazine due to the fact that EDC weapons were semi-automatic while normal police guns were revolvers, but when the police went up against EDC enemies they used the semi-automatic weapons instead of their usual ones because they were more effective for whatever reason in their mind. Eventually the Quintessons retreated, but not before doing serious damage and almost forcing Kelsey to use her powers against them, which she didn't want to use if she didn't have to because of the fact that it would only bring trouble, but she would at need because she also knew that there would be more trouble if she didn't at times. As it was she knew that EDC enemies were already aware of her presence in Japan and as such the country was already a big target, she didn't want Quintessons to find out if possible

*Finally gone, thanks for the bullets*

*No problem, anything we can do for you?*

*A ride to the station would be good, not only do I have to write a report about this but I was heading there anyways for another matter, at least this ways I don't have to walk the rest of the way*

*Point, okay in the back*

Two hours later Kelsey had finished writing up her report and was now working on cleaning up the tape to hopefully understand what her family was trying to tell them, when all of a sudden she started having severe breathing trouble which she recognized immediately. As such she instantly grabbed an epi-pen from her backpack and jammed it into her thigh for the appropriate time and then turned to see a new officer simply staring at her with an open bag of nuts

*Get...another...officer...tell them...Kerenai needs the hospital due to allergic reaction*

It turned out that both Ichijou Kaoru and Tomari Shinnosuke were in the building instead of out in the field and ran into the rookie officer

*Whoa, are you okay?*

*Someone in the tape room said to get another officer and tell them Kerenai needs the hospital due to allergic reaction*

*Right, Ichijou, I'll take her, you call ahead to alert Tsubaki*

*Right, and you are coming with me officer to explain _exactly_ what caused her to have an allergic reaction that requires the hospital*

Tomari in the meantime heads to where Kelsey was and sees her already prepped for the journey to the hospital

*Is the epi-pen on board already?*

*Yep, good thing hospital is close though*

*Still need an IV when you get there*

*True, but we still need to hurry, the epi-pen only bought me time to get to the hospital, it doesn't actually take care of the issue*

Ten minutes later Tsubaki was taking care of Kelsey and getting information on why she had an allergic reaction in the first place

*Rookie officer entered the room with an open bag of nuts*

*I know who you're talking about, they were just assigned our station today and are actually still getting oriented, your nut allergies are one of the first things he'll be taught after he has a complete tour of the building. Turns out what happened was all of them were passing the radio room and were allowed permission to look inside, the officer showing the rookies around didn't notice the bag of nuts, and also wasn't aware you were in the room still, seeing as how you were _supposed_ to be in my office doing something else, but we didn't call down knowing the tape is important*

*How come I didn't notice the others then?*

*Simple, the officer giving the tour heard you talking to the rookie and realized his mistake and as such quickly took the other rookies to another area knowing a more experienced officer was on the way. However as a lesson in promptly taking care of an emergency he let the rookie who made the honest mistake go to my office with directions of course to get me. The rookie simply happened upon both me and Ichijou at the same time coming from the lunch room*

*Oh, was that what that phone call was about five minutes ago?*

*Yep, Ichijou was calling to give me an update about the exact situation that landed you in the hospital in the first place*

*What's going to happen to the rookie?*

*Nothing too severe since it was an honest mistake, at most he'll most likely simply have garbage detail for a week or two, plus a refresher on food allergies so as to understand that he has to be careful about what exactly he brings to work and to remember to ask if it's safe to open anything that someone might possibly be allergic to food wise*

*And the officer giving the tour?*

*He's being transferred to another unit, one specifically designed for officers who not only forget critical information, but also cause other issues as well, this isn't because of you Kerenai, you were just the final straw. The officer giving the tour has been causing more and more trouble over the past two years, getting sloppy in police work, insubordination and a few other things as well. Even if you were supposed to be some where's else he should have checked first before allowing anyone in there, he also should have asked if anyone had any foods with nut products and made sure they either ate them before the tour or thrown them away if the bag was already open, if the bag was closed he could have asked that they waited until the tour was completed and it was a safe location to open the bag*

*Okay, well I still have work to do in regards to cleaning up that tape so as soon as I am released I'll get back to work on that, and then once that's done I'll provide a translation if it's needed. Quick question, depending on if they spoke in English would another Rider recognize the language enough to know to get me?, just in case I am unavailable for whatever reason*

*Yes, several know at least some English, at least enough to know we need a translator*

*And the police?*

*Two officers in the whole department due to cross training*

*Okay, let's hope it's all in Japanese or English because if it's not only I will be able to translate it because I know all the languages of the world, and of course I know Cybertronian as well*

Several hours later the tape had been cleaned up and Kelsey instantly recognized that almost the entire tape was in Japanese, there was a small part that was in English at the end meant for any EDC officers that might have survived the destruction of the EDC but for the most part it was in Japanese and there was no other languages either. As such she informed the chief of police and other high ranking government agents about the fact that they could listen to the tape with ease, and they actually requested her presence there since she was the one who did most of the work

*To the Japanese government, if you are listening to this then it means that we are gone. I do not know what caused our destruction or how wide spread it is at the time I am making this tape. Let it be known that if Kelsey Kerenai is in country she is officially under your care if we have not done so already, as per procedure her medical files will already be in place for just such an occasion, but full transfer may not have happened until now due to sudden destruction. We also ask that depending on what has happened to us that you take no action against the enemy, the only exception is if they have also done something to America as well, but if that happens we urge you to be careful and take your time planning your attack to take back America, if America is gone other countries will also be making plans to take back America for Americans abroad if they have successfully seeked asylum, that includes all EDC officers abroad who will already have specific orders in place in case of our destruction. We also put into your care special designs of a weapon we are currently working on that will be on a disk that will be hidden at point X-768 as a means to make sure that both this tape and the designs aren't lost at the same time if something major happens to the building that this tape is in, however if she is in country Kelsey needs to be involved because she will understand our designs the best, other countries will be receiving the same instructions due to the fact that at the time this tape is being made she is currently only four years old and not quite old enough to start traveling yet, that will happen when she turns nine. One final word of advice, if we are destroyed and there is nothing you can do except take care of Kelsey until she is old enough depending on how old she is keep this tape a secret until you feel she is old enough to understand why we have done this* (English) "To any EDC officers that have survived the destruction of the EDC as a whole, you already have your orders of doing your best to stay in country and prepare a counter-attack if America is lost, we now supplement those orders by telling you that you need to join the military of Japan, integrate with them, teach them what they will need to know to fight the enemy. Do not act solo and try and free America by yourself, EDC bases around the world will also be receiving these orders, the reason why we are giving you these orders is so that the enemy doesn't find you as easily if they are actively seeking out any surviving EDC officers, we want you to survive at least long enough to free America, even if it takes years or decades, or even to the point where you are forced to retire and simply live in the country until old age if it takes that long to free America. If you find you are forced to stay in country that long pass on stories about America, and about what you remember of the EDC before it's destruction, teach new generations about both peace and war, and why sometimes waiting for something makes it all that much better when you finally succeed. Finally if any EDC officer dies before America is freed bury them according to whatever custom you feel best, and if possible once America is free bring them home to their final resting place. If that is not possible bring something back that symbolizes them and create a memorial where you can go to remember them by, this is Optimus Prime signing off"

With that the tape ended and everyone looked to Kelsey to see how she was handling the message, especially the part in English because they knew she had been mourning and healing, but they didn't know exactly where in the mourning and healing process she was at, and they saw while she was sad her emotions weren't extreme to the point where she was dangerous. As such they nodded to each other and came to a silent agreement that if she continued her progress for another month they would give her something that was put into their safekeeping a long, long time ago


	16. Chapter 16

*Kerenai, due to the fact that we didn't understand the English part of the message can you at least give us a summary of what was said?*

*Sure, it was basically supplemental orders to the EDC officers due to the fact that they had already been given orders in the case of the loss of America, however due to the fact that at least in Japan there are no surviving EDC officers that I know of it is a moot point in regards to those orders, however I am almost certain that EDC officers in other countries are obeying the supplemental orders already depending on when the tape was heard*

*If any survived*

*Oh there are surviving EDC officers alright, each base was given specific orders in the case of America being placed under attack*

*Understood, anything else we should know in regards to you at the current moment?*

*Not that I'm aware of, though I think I also need to supplement your orders in regards to my care, you're already doing almost everything that's needed, however I think...I think you guys should also start looking into the well being of my future, as in where I should work once I turn eighteen*

*Didn't you already receive orders about that?*

*Yes, however it's been almost six months since I received those orders and quite frankly I am starting to wonder if those orders are the best orders he could have given me*

*Kerenai, you...*

*Here me out, my thoughts are not treasonous or even insubordinate. The President was only thinking about my immediate future when I was given the orders to join the military at age eighteen, however there are other orders I was given long before those orders were handed out, mainly due to the fact that I would have been given those orders in any country I was at when America was destroyed. The orders I received when I turned thirteen were that yes I should join the military at age eighteen, however I should also think about doing other jobs depending on what the country I was in needed from me at the time I turn eighteen. Due to everything that's been happening lately there's a good chance that what Japan needs isn't for me to be a soldier but to do other government work instead, we just don't fully know yet*

*You know, this would be a lot easier if this had happened when you were already almost eighteen, not almost two years beforehand*

*True, but it is what it is*

Over the next two days everyone noticed Kelsey's breathing started to change and finally Oki Kazuya called her out on it

*Kelsey, is it time for you to be taking allergy medicine?*

*No, why?*

*You're breathing has started to change, become labored on occasion*

Kelsey honestly thought about it, and then looked at her calendar for the first time in a while and realized what was going on

*Sorry guys, didn't realize it was that time of the year yet, and no it isn't constant allergy season yet, instead a few months before allergy season truly hits for me what happens is I get warnings that allergies are about to hit hard and fast, now then this warning lasts up to a month before it stops until allergy season truly starts up again, however I would have started noticing breathing problems myself within the next few days. And there's really nothing to be done except keep me inside as much as possible until it's time for me to actually take my allergy medicine*

*Why can't you start taking the allergy medicine early?*

(Sighs) *I'm afraid that's pretty complicated and also tied into a side effect that not even Godai knows about*

*What do you mean?*

*You know that Godai stayed with my family for two years and saw the effects of the allergy medicine without even truly realizing that was what he was seeing until right before we came over the medicine was directly mentioned. He knows about the exhaustion, which is why I take it the night before because the medicine puts me to sleep if it's taken during the day, he also knows about the fact that it will also affect my appetite which is another reason I take it at night. What nobody but my family knew is that it also affects my emotions, the longer I take the medicine the more moody I get, however I have practiced to the point where my moodiness is barely noticeable, but there is a limit as to how long I can control my emotional issues, and we've been working on it since I was eleven, the fact that I can take the medicine as long as I can is a testament to not only how much training I've done, but also how much the medicine has been modified for it to work correctly with me*

*No wonder you don't like the medicine, according to Tsubaki he said that he almost had to force you to refill the medicine last month*

*Yeah, because of the fact that several allergens aren't around anymore due to being in Japan I briefly thought I could get away with not taking any medicine, and then Tsubaki reminded me about cherry blossoms and a few other plants that I react to and told me I had two choices, take the medicine with all it's side effects or not take it and deal with severe allergies the entire time. I ultimately went with the medicine and it's side effects*

*Kelsey, there's something I need to ask you and I also need you to answer me honestly, not the usual answer you give us Kamen Riders when we ask you. How are you _truly_ coping with your situation? I know you are healing, we see proof of that everyday, including the day you could finally go up against EDC training robots once more, but there's more to coping with your situation then mourning and healing*

*I...I'm okay, not as good as I am trying to pretend with you guys, but I _am_ better than what most would expect, especially due to everything that's happened to me since I lost my home. I now admit that it's been a struggle adapting to a completely new way of life, and honestly there have been times that I have been very grateful you kept a close eye on me during dark periods of my mourning process because I needed you guys in a way I never thought I would, you kept me grounded in the here and now, kept me from reverting to becoming a child wanting to just go home when home is no longer available. You also managed to help me deal with my loss much faster than I might have otherwise by simply showing me that I'm not alone. Now then learning a new school system was _not_ easy, especially because America was brought up a few times frequently in the early part of the school year, probably to help other students cope with what they might have accidentally seen on the news, and quite frankly I find that I sometimes slip still and accidentally speak in English in class even though I am fluent in Japanese, but again for the most part I am doing pretty good in my mind*

*So you think having someone close after a devastating loss will help others in your situation?, seeing as you had friends quickly surround you when it became obvious that it was needed*

*Maybe, but then again I am pretty unique even amongst fellow EDC kids*

*True enough, now then speaking of training robots how about we do some training against them?*

*Sure, and then blindfold training with you in your Rider form*

*Kelsey...*

*I know, I know, we are still working on it months after my proposal, but you have to admit that I've improved, and let's face it, we face enemies that have the potential to blind me, temporarily or permanently doesn't matter, what does is the fact that I need to be able to fight by your side, or even against you if I am blind*

*Doesn't help that the training has been seriously interrupted at times*

*True enough, now then are we going to do training or not?*

*Okay you win because you have a point, however another Rider will be there for the blindfold training just in case*

*Fine I can concede to that*

 _Okay I know this is the first time I mentioned her mourning process in a while, however I never forgot that she was mourning the loss of her family and country. However I decided not to actually show the full mourning process because of the potential for it to get really, really dark and cause the rating to go from Teen to Mature and I typically don't have my stories at Mature, mostly because it isn't my thing. However if you want a story that goes into her true mourning period then I will do so, and I will not update it all at once, and there's also a chance I also won't write it all at once like I normally do so as to give you guys a chance to decide if the rating needs to go from Teen to Mature, though I will start it at Teen or slightly lower depending. The story going through her mourning process has to have enough requests though because it's not a typical story from me_


	17. Chapter 17

Two hours later Oki Kazuya and Kelsey were simply lying down on the floor both catching their breaths

*You...win...this...was needed*

*Figured...you'd say that...however you also...win...I really shouldn't have...done this so soon after that cold*

*What cold?*

*Oh yeah, you weren't aware that I was sick recently, apparently illness affects my ability to detect you guys in Rider form*

*Could that be making your warning system for allergies worse?*

*Could be, not sure though, and Tsubaki is aware of the cold due to school sending me to him when I first came down with it*

*Fine, swimming?*

*Maybe, depends on what my weekend looks like*

*Okay, um you know how to swim?*

*And do water rescue if needed*

*Oh?*

*Yep, never got any formal military training, though the training I did get to help me learn to control my powers was pretty close to military training, however the USCG or United States Coast Guard claimed me when I was ten years old and was on summer vacation*

*Oh really?*

*Yep*

Due to realizing that the Riders needed the full knowledge of what she could do in the water (it had never been brought up before) she decided to invite them over to her new place for story time in regards to what she knew about swimming and water rescue

 _Ten years old_

Kelsey was with several Coast Guard swimmer recruits on their first day

"All right people this is the first day of your new life, if you pass all our tests"

"Sir permission to speak?"

"Go ahead swimmer"

"Why is there a kid here?"

"Don't worry, they aren't actually here for full rescue swimmer training. Due to a family situation that we are not allowed to speak of this is the most secure place available for her to learn water rescue techniques seeing as how she already knows how to swim. She will not be participating in most of the classes and once we deem her certified for water rescue a family member or family representative already cleared to pick her up will come to do exactly that. We've known about this since she was a baby by the way and a predecessor laid claim to training her in water rescue"

"Why discuss this when she's a baby?"

"Classified swimmer, you don't get to know that until you rise in rank"

"Understood sir"

And so for part of the day Kelsey learned water rescue techniques with the rest of the recruits, the times she wasn't allowed with the recruits she had her own training to see to plus the Coast Guard, with the permission of her family taught her more about hand guns since she was getting close to being certified to carry them. And they also taught her a few more things in regards to machine maintenance since she showed an interest to help Ratchet and the mechanics on the base she lived on, but they made sure to keep her away from the inside of the aircraft so as to not have any accidental flying when she was too young. When she turned fourteen and went for her international pilot's license they were the ones who helped train her for helicopter certification by teaching her the basics and what some of the differences were between a military helicopter and a civilian helicopter, which wasn't much but there _were_ differences

 _Present_

*And that's basically how I got qualified for water rescue*

*I thought you were certified to handle hand guns at age eight not age ten*

*Yeah...I didn't lie about that necessarily, you see for most EDC kids it's age ten, period, but for me it would have been age eight except for one thing, no one outside my family would qualify me officially at that time. I could handle a gun by the time the Coast Guard taught me more about hand guns but I needed official teaching other than point and shoot, which I was good at by that time. The Coast Guard basically taught me about gun maintenance and few more stances with the hand gun dependent on my position and situation. Half way through summer vacation, about a week after the Coast Guard certified me for water rescue I became officially certified to use and hold a hand gun, my international permit would come almost six months later because I had to pass certain other tests to get the international permit that only I am allowed due to family situation, that's why I was allowed my weapon Godai, they knew I knew the rules and since my permit was up to date they didn't argue*

*Okay I get it now, you weren't _officially_ certified to handle hand guns until you were ten but unofficially you were capable of doing so since you were eight*

*Exactly*

*Any way's knowing what you went through means we can actually go to the beach to relax today, and we _are_ relaxing*

*Fine by me, I need the break any way's*

*Figured you might*

*By the way, I was there when you were explaining orders, I thought you weren't actually part of the military per an agreement of some sort, how was the President of the United States able to give you orders then right before America was lost?*

*Oh that bit, you're right in the fact that I never had formal military training and as such wasn't technically considered a soldier, and as such the President, who is also the Commander-in-Chief of the military also technically shouldn't be able to give me orders. However there was an agreement between me, my family, and the American government when I turned five and we thought I might have to live in England for a bit that stated that if America was under attack and I was in another country the President at the time of the attack would be able to give me orders due to the fact that there was a good possibility that my family would be otherwise occupied. If the attack had happened while I was still in America, my family would be the ones telling me the best course of action, whether that be to find a way to leave America and go to another country to seek asylum or stay in America and go underground waiting for the chance to strike back*

*Oh, wait why were you going to have to stay in England for a bit?*

*Sorry not getting into that at all, not a good time for me to remember*

*Fine, by the way I know we don't ultimately know what would have happened if you had been in America, but I get the feeling your family would have sent you away to keep you safe*

*You're right, there's a good chance they might have done exactly that, but considering what we saw on the news that day there's also an equal chance they might have had me stay in America waiting for the chance to strike back, and when I say underground I literally mean underground. My family established multiple underground bases just in case something like what happened that day ever happened*

*Which means there might be EDC officers still alive?*

*No there wouldn't be*

*But Kelsey...*

*Here me out, I found out later that the final attack wasn't unexpected, as such there would have been time to place EDC officers in the underground bases so as to prepare for a future fight, however the EDC had orders to wait until the last possible moment and to first attack the enemy before going into hiding. The EDC was wiped out before they could even launch a counter-attack. I have also been trying in my spare time to contact the underground bases and have received no reply. As such no EDC officer made it to the underground bases, and only the EDC officers would know where they are so as to lead others to the safety of the bases, civilian or otherwise, they would also recognize my transmission code so as to know it's from friendly forces*

*Okay you win, now then like I said earlier it's time to go to the beach*

*Right, enough depressing talk for the moment*

The group goes to the beach and actually enjoys their time there truly relaxing for the first time in many months, with Kelsey finally having gotten a break in things happening to her and around her one right after the other it seems once she lost her home and family. Not all of the Kamen Riders could go to the beach, Murasame Ryo, Kazuraba Kouta, Date Akira, Ichimonji Hayato, and Nogami Ryotaro all had other things they needed to do, but most of the Riders had been given the day off by their jobs, with a couple knowing their Rider identities, and the jobs that didn't gave them off because the Riders had been pushing themselves in their jobs lately and their bosses knew they needed the break

*So enjoy your break?*

*Yes, school will be out soon too and then I can enjoy summer vacation in Japan for the first time*

*Uh, I thought you enjoyed Japan summer vacation before the events that forced you to stay here?*

*Nope, I was here to do base inspections which quite frankly never happened because of attacks happening on a constant basis...wait I take that back, I managed one base inspection before America was lost, but that inspection wasn't even a full inspection, it was only a partial inspection*

*Why didn't you do a full inspection?*

*Easy, I was planning on doing so when a small incident happened and the inspection had to be put on hold and finished another day, I never got to the second part of the inspection because I was put on high alert the next day and had to remain in secret contact with America preparing for the worst, which some of you were there for*

*Well, at least we had a day to relax and we finally know the full truth of why you were even here besides bringing Godai home*

*Exactly, but it was good to come to Japan to bring Godai home, because I was the one with the proof it was him*

*And in all honesty we thought him dead for over two years, and those two years were hard on all us Kamen Riders, but especially Ichijou and Tsubaki, we could _see_ them declining in mental status on occasion and had to actually intervene once with Ichijou on the one year anniversary*

*What did Ichijou do?*

*Oh that one's easy, he decided to try and drink himself to oblivion, now then he wasn't stupid enough to think he could drive and as such told the person at the bar to call a ride for him if he was stopped from drinking somehow and he was, however once at his apartment he decided to continue drinking, and he was also on some medication at the time too which made it worse. Fortunately for him he forgot he gave Tsubaki and five Kamen Riders access to his apartment and one of the Riders were at the bar he tried to drink to oblivion at and as such called Tsubaki and another Rider to keep an eye on him at his place without his knowledge. He woke up the next day with a massive headache and sore throat due to Tsubaki, and also no memory of the night before, but he was alive. After that day we put him on Kamen Rider watch for the next six months, he wasn't happy with us but after two attempts to dodge us he found out that there was no escape and accepted it*

*I know we should have revealed the truth sooner than we did, but in all honesty in one way it was a good thing you guys didn't find out when you did considering what we found out in regards to his attackers*

*True enough, but still did you have to surprise Ichijou when you moved into your first place?*

*That wasn't exactly the plan, the plan was to reveal him shortly before I left Japan at an EDC base that we felt was most secure for such a reveal and then explain what happened then, afterwords I would have gone home with you guys knowing the truth and deciding when to reveal to the world that Kamen Rider Kuuga was actually alive*

*Oh didn't know that*

*Figured you hadn't*

Kelsey then went back to her routine of school, sometimes meeting up with Kamen Rider's and working with the government went one day on the way home from school she started feeling uneasy, like she was being watched and so she went to Godai's place and knocked on the door so as to not allow anyone to know she had access to any place other than her own. When he didn't answer she quickly went to the nearest public place she could think of which turned out to be a library and asked to use the phone which she was granted


	18. Chapter 18

*Ichijou, can you pick me up, I don't feel safe going back to my apartment or walking all the way to your place...I'm at the Retsu public library...okay...okay...bye*

Fifteen minutes later there was a police officer, or at least someone dressed as an officer

*Kerenai, Ichijou had unexpected business come up and asked me to pick you up and bring you to the station?*

*Who are you?*

*Officer Kaoru Arata, I just joined the police last week. Oh Ichijou also said that while he's out he'll get you something called a kit-kat bar or it's equivalent if possible*

With hearing that Kelsey completely relaxed and easily went with the officer because of the fact that the officer had said the current code word that she had with Ichijou, Tsubaki and the Kamen Riders, a safety measure they had put in place when she lost her family for their own peace of mind

*Come on, my car is outside*

They head to the police station and after Ichijou gets back, with a candy bar because while what the officer that picked her up said was actually a code Ichijou could tell that she probably actually needed the candy bar for real and made sure to get it, and she did because she knew she wasn't in the best condition and needed the sugar

*Thanks, can I stay here until you can take me home?*

*Yes, and no more going to or from your apartment without escort for now*

*The others already know and are setting up a rotation?*

*Yep*

*Fine, however Tomari and Kisaragi are never to be part of it due to the nature of their jobs*

*Sorry Kerenai, you don't get a say this time*

The next day Kelsey was in an office with several government agents simply talking about what they were going to do next in regards to a minor issue between Japan and Great Britain that had the potential to escalate into something major when they heard a knock on the door

*Sir, I brought the package you requested from headquarters*

*Thanks I might need you again a little later so stay in the building, but for now you're dismissed to do your own thing*

The aid leaves and then the head person turned towards Kelsey with a package in their hands

*Kerenai, this is something that's been in our safekeeping for a while now, but we haven't given it to you until today for a very important reason, when you open this you'll understand why we kept this a secret from you until now*

Kelsey is handed the package and as soon as she opens said package she gasps in surprise

*This is...how is this possible? I thought they were all destroyed when the EDC was destroyed*

*This was entrusted to us shortly before the destruction of the EDC, you see they knew that issues were starting to appear in America and as such they made a few contingency plans in case they were destroyed. Part of the reason why your emergency asylum was granted and accepted by everyone so quickly was because your care had been transferred to the government just hours before they were destroyed. They also had a good idea that you would destroy all the eye contacts that the EDC made that you could get your hands on, but would eventually regret doing that once you were through properly grieving and finally, just finally truly healing from your loss. However we understand you won't believe the items to be authentic and as such we encourage you to try them*

Kelsey quickly puts in the eye contacts and as soon as she activates them she knew they were authentic

*Thank you, I never thought I would be able to have these eye contacts again after I destroyed the only pair I knew was still around thanks to them being my personal pair*

*You're welcome Kerenai, and we're glad we managed to keep them safe from you until you were ready*

*How long have you waited to give these to me?*

*A month, we decided to see if you kept up your progress for a month after the tape was cleaned up and we listened to the message. We knew that you might not need that month but since there was a good chance of you slipping back into severe mourning after the message we knew it was best to wait to see what it would do to your progress in healing from your loss*

*Completely understandable, now then the issue between us and Great Britain needs resolved before it becomes a major incident*

*Right, back to work then*

The group ultimately decided that Kelsey needed to go to Great Britain in person to explain a few things about the issue between the two governments and to also try and get a new agreement between the two in regards to information sharing

*Small problem, no one knows about the emergency asylum that was granted to me when America was lost, I never informed the world governments about my staying in America, partly because I haven't exactly had time to give a full report and partly because I don't want to endanger anyone by giving out the information over unsecured channels*

*Actually that was taken care of the day you requested emergency asylum, due to a long ago made agreement way back when you were five and they had to consider giving you emergency asylum in Great Britain*

*Oh didn't know that*

*We know, Britain and all the other countries around the world already know that you are considered a Japanese citizen even if technically speaking you should be an American citizen*

*That makes things easier then in regards to being a representative of the Japanese government while I am over there*

*Exactly, part of why the agreement was made that the actual government would inform the rest of the world of your asylum and not count on you was exactly because of the fact that you might not have time or secure enough communication lines to inform the world leaders yourself. We developed a secured line that is secret for just that purpose long ago and when your asylum was requested and activated we used it to inform the world leaders that Kelsey Kerenai, also known as Kelsey of Cybertron was now considered a Japanese citizen with all the rights and protections that gave you*

*So when exactly am I leaving for Britain?*

*That we're not sure of yet, but soon, first we need to inform Britain of who all is going as diplomats and explain it's so that a major incident doesn't happen from a minor one, because this issue _is_ minor right now*

*Fine, I have overprotective friends to deal with right now though*

*Oh we know all about them, we don't know their civilian identities but we know that the Kamen Riders are...very protective of you to say the least, we got an example of that months ago*

*Oh?*

*Yep, due to the informal agreement the Kamen Riders had with the EDC we knew that they would be fighting EDC enemies at times, as such through the EDC we arranged a meeting of all the Kamen Riders in Japan while you were trying to get base inspections done, we didn't get that many due to the fact that the meeting was the day we lost America and some of the Riders were with you to help you enjoy a day off. When the attacks happened they informed us outright that their first concern was that you weren't alone at the moment and that the meeting would continue at a later time. The second time the meeting happened was the day you learned who attacked America and overdid it with your abilities. After that we simply have been having very short meetings when possible and sometimes see their protectiveness of you and sometimes don't because you're fine, however we know that their first priority is you at all times*

*Yeah...they can't come to Britain in their Rider identities*

*We know, however we can meet with some of the Riders and explain the security measures and see if they agree to them*

*That's the best we can do, don't expect them to go for it though*

It turned out though that the Kamen Riders understood why they couldn't be with her in Britain and easily stood down their protectiveness in a way, basically saying her protection was in the hands of Britain, but if she got seriously hurt all bets were off and there would be Kamen Riders in Britain within two days to do damage to the enemy and forget any legal consequences there might be, they were looking out for Kelsey period the end of it

*You keep out of trouble, or if something happens to me once I'm better I am taking you guys out myself for a few days, don't think I won't*

*Fine you win*

*Thought I might*

Kelsey goes to Britain where her stay was longer than either expected due to the fact that while over there Kelsey ran into trouble. She managed to diplomatically resolve the original issue plus gain a new defense plan with Britain when the next day after she woke up she realized that she was in trouble and so were the others with her. It was a mix of different nationalities though she noticed that most were Japanese, however they also managed to get the Queen of England and the Prime minister


	19. Chapter 19

*Okay what exactly is the situation?*

*No idea, and most of these people speak English which makes it worse*

*Translator?*

*If they're here we haven't found them*

*Right I get to play translator then*

Kelsey quickly gets an update about how everyone woke up at their current location and unable to contact the outside world, they didn't even know exactly where they were just that it looked like they were still in part of London but other than that there was no information. Two hours later Kelsey was with a British citizen that spoke Japanese fluently due to actually being born to a couple with a Japanese mother and a British father

*We finally figured it out, we're in a barrier, which is part of the reason why we can't get any communication out*

*Okay, let's get this barrier taken down*

*I wouldn't do that if I were you*

*Oh?*

*Look*

The two are shown a picture of outside the barrier and are shocked at what they see

*Well, this complicates things nicely*

*You think Kerenai?*

*So what's the plan then?*

*No idea, been trying to figure that one out but so far haven't gotten very far*

*Um, give me about an hour and I might have a solid plan, but you two are allowed to veto said plan if you think it won't work*

*Works for us*

An hour later Kelsey had a plan which was indeed vetoed but only because of the fact that while she secluded herself to make the plan the situation changed and her plan didn't take into account the change in the situation

*Sorry guys, have to switch to English for a bit so you're not going to understand things for a short period of time*

*Do what you need to do to get everyone home safely*

*Right*

Kelsey then goes to the Queen and Prime Minister

"Your Majesty, Prime Minister I could really use some suggestions right about now in regards to our current situation"

"Ms. Kerenai I thought you would have come up with a plan already to get us out of our current situation"

"I thought I had too, however I forgot something really, really important about water, not only does it have a mind of it's own but there are living creatures who make decisions about what to do also. We can't take down the barrier because that's the only thing keeping us from drowning, we also have no idea exactly where we are, if we're in the ocean or the channel"

"That does complicate things doesn't it?"

"Yes sir it does"

And so the three start making new plans and finally come up with one that the Japanese agree to as well

*Okay then we're agreed*

It would take two hours for the plan to be truly put into action due to having to build a device and it turned out that the Japanese decided to only be involved as far as building the device then wanted no part of the plan until they knew of survival, because they decided they didn't want to think about possibly dying through drowning

"Remember, no matter what happens you keep this device going, even if you see me return, you do not have this device shut down until you see clear sky and you know it to be real"

"But..."

"No buts Prime Minister, it's better than drowning by several tons of water"

"Okay, we'll do it"

With that the group opens a hole in the protective barrier and a little water gets through but not a lot and as soon as Kelsey is outside the barrier in scuba gear they close the whole with the same device that created the hole in the first place

"Now all we can do is wait and hope she gets us out of this situation in time, because we can't keep the device going indefinitely no matter how much we might wish to"

Meanwhile Kelsey got up out of the water and swam towards docks, ditching her scuba gear at the first opportunity she had, and was quickly stopped

"Who are you?"

"I need to speak with someone in port authority to handle a situation that's...a little complicated, where am I anyways?"

"You're in Calais France"

(Sighs) "I stand corrected, I need a phone to call the leader of France due to a really, really complicated situation"

"That isn't possible"

"Okay, can you call the local police?"

"That I can do"

"Good, do that, I will explain things to them then, they'll understand the situation better, or at least understand why I need someone really high up in authority"

Fifteen minutes later local authorities were on the scene and initially talked in English having heard that the person that needed to speak with them was English speaking, but they were about to receive a surprise

"You wished to speak with us?"

*Yes, my name is Kelsey Kerenai...don't go into it right now, I need to speak with either the Prime Minister or a senior government official immediately, there's trouble that needs taken care of immediately*

*Need a secure phone?*

*Yes*

*Come with me then, station has the most secure phone in the city*

*Good enough for me*

Kelsey didn't get the Prime minister on the phone but she did get the next highest person in charge and after explaining that she had bugged the Queen of England with permission granted years earlier they came up with a plan and seven hours after making it to shore and fifteen hours after having first woken up the part of London that had been teleported by a combination of EDC and Kamen Rider enemies was back where it belonged and the barrier taken down

"Do we know who did this?"

"Yep, even have evidence in pictures"

When Kelsey is shown the pictures everyone noticed a change in her demeanor and also saw a very feral look on her face

"Once we have a location they're mine"

"Kerenai?"

"Sorry can't fully explain, but some of what you are seeing are EDC enemies, and with the EDC gone..."

"Sorry Kerenai, that means they aren't just yours, EDC officers that successfully managed to seek asylum will want in on this as well, and some of them are currently on a training exercise having joined our military ranks per their orders"

"Fine by me, need to pass on a message to Japan first though telling them that the trip home will be delayed slightly"

"We'll handle it, they already know about the agreement right?"

"Yep, I told them when it was formalized and signed, they also know that the minor issue which had the potential to become major has also been resolved"

"Good, anything else you want to pass on to Japan?"

"Yes tell the government...okay this isn't going to make any sense to you, but tell them to pass on a message to Birth, Wizard, Fourze, and ZX pronounce it Zett Cross that Kerenai is fighting their part for them and to pass that on to their friends so that they don't worry about Great Britain right now"

"Okay we'll tell them, you sure they'll know what you're talking about?"

"Partly at least"

"Only partly?"

"Yeah, some of what I am talking about isn't well understood by the Japanese government"

The Japanese government is informed of the situation and over the phone they make arrangements to finish Kelsey's education year in England if need be and it turned out that was indeed the case because the search took the rest of the school year and part of summer too. But once the enemy was found they were dealt with swiftly and severely by the remnants of the EDC and Kelsey

"That felt good actually"

"Same here, wasn't the group that killed my family but still, it means another alien group won't get a foothold on Earth which in my mind is a really, really bad situation"

"Agreed, by the way what was the enemy speaking in Japanese saying?"

"Sorry, can't tell you mainly because it isn't my secret to tell"

"Fine, can you explain at least one thing to us?"

"What?"

"Why did the enemy that spoke Japanese call you a Kamen Raidā?"

"That's Kamen Rider, though good attempt at pronouncing it in Japanese style I'll give you that much and that's not something I can explain without permission of others involved"

"Fine, but can you get permission quickly?"

"Quick phone call and I should have my answers, I hope"

Kelsey dials a number and speaks in Japanese

*Hey it's Kerenai, the mission is done...really that's good to hear...are the special people there?...hey guys I have a question...former EDC wanting to know about you guys and why your enemies called us that...okay I understand...will do...bye*

Kelsey hangs up and turns towards the group

"Okay so I don't have permission to reveal everything but I do have permission to ask a question and go from there depending on answers. Now then have you ever heard anything from Japan or around the world about masked fighters?"

"No"

Each answer no, until suddenly one EDC officer does something differently

"No I don't...wait actually I might have, just a moment there's a memo and picture that I remember now from a while back"

The officer goes to their room and quickly comes back


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay so the memo said that if we were ever in Japan and a person comes towards us and is either in an outfit with a belt around their waist or in regular clothes but says something and becomes a costumed person to follow their commands as best as possible if we understand them. I also have a picture from a few years ago given to me by a reporter friend"

The officer shows the picture and they all see Kelsey's expression change

"How and where did your friend get this picture?"

"They got it in Canada believe it or not, as for how they weren't very clear on the circumstances"

"Well if you ever see them again tell them congratulations on getting a picture of OOO's and Meteor working together in Canada for whatever reason they were there for"

"How can you tell which Kamen Rider's?...there are in the picture"

"You got the name correct, as for how I have been in Japan for over a year now and have seen the Kamen Rider's in the news on occasion, that's how I recognize them. Anyways first thing you should know is that the Kamen Rider's do have civilian identities which is why I am very careful about handing out information about them, another thing is that they fight their enemies all over the world so they travel in said civilian identities and you would never know it's them until they transformed. They are taking care of me in the fact that they quickly became friends and have demanded I stay with them at need if something happens, other than that we simply hang out on occasion as a means for them to keep an eye on my mental and emotional health"

"So are they friend or foe?"

"Friend, heroes really who mostly stay in the shadows for protection"

"So our outfits look sort of like the Kamen Riders that they fight?"

"Vaguely, plus we were in the shadows briefly which was a big part of the reason why they thought we were Kamen Riders"

"Okay, and I noticed you never mentioned specific names when talking to the government of Britain, or at least you never mentioned specific civilian names, Rider names were free game to you"

"That's because it's not my right to reveal civilian identities so that they sort of have a normal life when they aren't in their Rider forms, as for their Rider names due to the fact that the organizations are frequently international the enemy would know their Rider names anyways so it's safe to mention the Kamen Rider names at any location that's secure"

"Okay then, so you know all their civilian identities but won't say it for them?"

"Exactly"

"Fine, when are you heading back then?"

"Tomorrow, I get today to act like a tourist one last time"

"Only through our insistence"

"True enough, true enough"

"Before you become a tourist one last time let me make sure I have everything straight in regards to the Kamen Riders. You know both their civilian and Kamen Rider identities, but so that they live a sort of normal life you won't mention their civilian identities. However their Kamen Rider names are free game whenever you see pictures of them or someone asks about them because their enemies already know about them so it's safe to mention their Kamen Rider names in a secure location when the topic comes up"

"Exactly, I know them in their Rider forms and their civilian identities because they look out for me due to an informal agreement with my family"

"Will they help free America when the time is right?"

"It's possible but that I can't answer because since we don't even know when we're going to make the attempt we don't know what else might be going on that might also require the Kamen Rider's attention"

"You have a point, okay so prepare for potential help from the Kamen Riders but don't plan for it and then for them not to help"

"Pretty much yes"

The group then stops talking about Japanese allies and simply act like tourists for Kelsey's sake, because Kelsey really hadn't had much time to tour any part of Great Britain, she was too busy trying to find EDC and Kamen Rider enemies, however the EDC officers that had managed to seek asylum and join the British military had managed to force two three day breaks in the intervening months, one full week break (though that was mainly managed by doctors knocking her out for a few days) and many three or four hours breaks over the course of the search because they knew she needed breaks but that she also wouldn't give up the search unless she had to. As such they enforced one hour lunch breaks and a strict bed time, other than that it was a fight to get her to take a break, mostly verbal but once physical if only because part of the problem was the fact that they had accidentally set her off into a flashback with a phrase that no one was aware could be a trigger

"So lunch?"

"No, Ferris Wheel then lunch"

"Okay we can do that"

While on the Ferris Wheel though they realized they needed to stop at the bank first because where they were going was a cash only place so they needed money, what they would wind up doing was being involved in a bank robbery as witnesses

"Everyone keep quiet and don't make any sudden movements"

Everyone easily complied, and amazingly enough none of the robbers had bothered to conceal their identities or notice Kelsey blinking several times. That blinking was not only scanning their faces for facial recognition for the police, but also to actually gain access to police lines to transmit the information to them when they arrived, just in case the police couldn't access security cameras which turned out to be the case since they saw all the security cameras being spray painted

(Thinks) " _I guess it's a good thing I healed enough to wear these eye contacts again, though until I can explain things to the police they are going to be very confused and might not trust the information I give them, but it is what it is and not something that can be helped, stupid me deciding to deactivate the video feature, no way to reactivate it in time either since it takes twenty-four hours after mental activation to come back online as a security measure_ "

When Kelsey heard the sirens and voice over the bullhorn she knew it was time to act and as such she started transmitting the information she had gathered to the police via the line she had hacked. In the police van

"Sir I am receiving information from an unknown source on our secured line"

"What is it?"

"Pictures sir, with possible ID's of the perpetrators"

"Put them through our system, see if there's any recognition, go through Interpol as well since this is an unknown source and I am not immediately recognizing anyone"

"Yes sir"

Two hours later they had the names of the perpetrators and because Kelsey quickly realized that they needed more than facial recognition to understand what was going on, she switched from basic facial pictures to surveillance pictures where whole bodies were shown, as such through the eye contacts she let them know how many were armed and with what, how many victims, the state of security cameras and the position of each robber at time of said picture, with an update if any of the robbers changed positions for whatever reason

"Whoever is doing this is good, they're giving us excellent intel"

"True, can't wait to meet them"

"Agreed"

"Yes, but there's a reason I can't wait to meet them"

"Oh?"

"Yep, they adapted to the situation extremely quickly, they went from head shots which only show faces to full body shots which in essence are like surveillance photos, almost as if they knew we needed this information...hold on new pictures coming in"

The new pictures showed the bank manager being forced away from the rest of the group at gun point

"Okay looks like the robbers are finally really making their move"

"Then it's time we made ours, okay everyone move in"

The entry team enters with flash bangs and weapons at the ready and while most everyone was distracted Kelsey used that opportunity to make her move and get free. Once free and when the smoke cleared she then attacked one of the robbers surprising the police at how good she was, the other EDC officers had already decided to just let Kelsey handle things when the police weren't able to. Five minutes after the police made their move everything was over, bad guys 0 good guys 1 in the mental score count and then came what all the EDC officers and Kelsey dreaded, paperwork from debrief


	21. Chapter 21

"First off I need your names and where you live"

The EDC officers went first and finally it was Kelsey's turn

"Kelsey Kerenai, currently a Japanese citizen seeing as how America was taken over, just like with the EDC officers who seeked asylum in Britain and all over the world if possible"

"You're the one who gave us inside information on the bank robbery aren't you?"

"Yep, special eye contacts which you should already be aware of seeing as how you're police officers"

"You're right we are aware of the eye contacts, can't use them because what was found is for the EDC seeing as how most were destroyed, but we do know about them and the fact that they can access the secure police channel at need"

"Exactly, I knew you needed to know what was going on inside so I gave that to you, including identities of the robbers, sorry about no video but I disabled that ability thinking it wasn't needed, and it wouldn't have reactivated in time either"

"Well due to agreements made a while back the photos are considered legal evidence, by the way I thought the Cybertronian eye contacts were a secret"

"They are, but a when I decided to wear them again because the Japanese government felt I had healed enough for their pair I decided that those in government work, military, civilian or police would at the very least know about the contacts even if they themselves weren't using them"

"Your family got agreements together before development so in a way world leaders already know about them but not others that might need to know"

"Good to know anyways, so any pair of eye contacts survive here in Britain?"

"A few, but we already gave those out to EDC officers that we felt needed them at the time"

"So who got them?"

"Those we knew would be in special forces...wait one was given to an EDC officer who joined the police, however the reason they joined the police instead of the military per normal EDC orders was because of the fact that the EDC realized they needed someone in the police as a liaison between the two groups, they said something about implied permission to change orders depending on situations at the time"

"That's true, they do have that permission and they were probably right to make those changes, now then are we finished? I don't mean to whine but we missed lunch and are all tired and hungry"

"Yes we're finished, you guys can get a late lunch, oh but before you are dismissed we do need one more thing from you Kerenai, contact information in case you're needed for the trial"

Kelsey gives them contact information and they promise to inform her in plenty of time for the trial if she's needed and then the group leaves to finally eat. Eventually they get back to where Kelsey was staying and go to bed, the next day being the day she went back to Japan where she currently lived

"So how are you getting to your apartment from the airport?"

"Don't worry someone will be there to pick me up, not sure exactly who because several have jobs that won't allow it depending on...things and one person is a school teacher too. Japan already knows about me missing some school because of what we were doing, but since I would only be missing a couple days at the most they decided not to do what they did when I got stuck in England earlier this year"

"Makes sense, okay just making sure you had someone waiting for you at the airport"

Kelsey gets back to Japan and the next day gets involved with yet another fight between Kamen Riders and their enemies and as such she quickly got involved too, mainly using her guns but eventually she realized that her special weapons were needed and as such she formed four weapons, one at a time and three of them which were swords went to Kamen Riders while she kept the staff that she formed

*Kuuga, Gaim, Black!*

The three Riders when called grabbed the sword they were tossed and noticed that Kelsey made a staff for her to fight with and all of them were very effective with their weapons, unfortunately the enemies were just a bit tougher this time and as soon as the three Riders lost their weapons they knew what was happening. Back when Kelsey mentioned them having the ability to hold her weapons made out of her powers they did experiments in a controlled environment to test the limits of her abilities and discovered that if she gave four Riders and herself her weapons she could last fifteen minutes, as such the limit was three Riders per battle if she gave any Riders weapons. They also learned that the Riders would lose their weapons first and then Kelsey would lose hers and pass out. As such as soon as the Riders lost their weapons they immediately made contact with Amazon who was closest to Kelsey at the time

*Amazon, Kelsey is about to pass out, make sure you catch her when that happens and then get her to safety*

*Will do*

Amazon quickly catches Kelsey when her weapon simply disappears and makes sure she's safe before rejoining the battle. Two hours later the fight was over and a few of the Rider's were at her apartment simply waiting for her to wake up due to the fact that after the poison incident that forced two Rider's to break down her apartment door she realized that they would need a key just in case they needed access and she wasn't available for whatever reason

*So how long until she wakes up?*

*No idea, but at least she wasn't knocked out by the enemy, that means she won't come up fighting I hope*

*She might because that might be the last thing she remembers*

*Keep out of arms reach then?*

*Yep, making food too in case she's hungry when she wakes up*

Fifteen minutes later food was ready just as Kelsey woke up ready for a fight and unfortunately no one understood what she initially said due to her slipping into Cybertronian which no one understood

*I'm getting you with my next move creep*

Kelsey punches thin air and then notices her surroundings and realizes that she needed to speak Japanese since no one knew Cybertronian

*Uh, how long has the battle been over with?*

*About an hour and a half or so*

*Oh, um have you guys been here the entire time?*

*Yep, wanted to make sure you were okay*

*Fine, still tired from what I did but fine...is that food I smell?*

*Yes, you hungry?*

*Yes I am, let me change out of these clothes and I'll be ready to eat*

Kelsey quickly changes and then eats, soon after she went back to bed and returned to normal routine of school and government work the next day. Soon after she returned to her routine it was her seventeenth birthday and the government decided to give her a nice surprise, she was allowed to visit a government run project that was outside. A few hours later Kelsey was at a dig site with a few government agents when suddenly she ran towards something with a gasp

*How long have you been working on this?*

*For a few weeks now, why?*

*Because I recognize this, it's part of a weapon thought lost to my family millions of years ago. According to what I heard this weapon was lost during a battle with the Quintessons for their freedom, which they fought for many years and failed a few times though this time they would ultimately succeed. During battle there was an explosion and over half the enemy was killed and the rest blown away, there were casualties on the Cybertronian side as well, and the weapon itself was deemed lost. I have to assume it got blown far enough away to lose the gravity of Cybertron and crashed on Earth*

*Kelsey, I don't know if you know this but there are a few things that can be done with this weapon, we can use it to free America, we can go to default and the weapon is now in the care of the Japanese government until such a time a Cybertronian is able and willing to take possession, which you are considered a Cybertronian due to your adoption, especially for this purpose, or it can go to a museum once the weapon is fully recovered*

*I honestly don't know what I want to do, as such we'll default and it's in the care and possession of the Japanese government until I know and am able to take over once it's recovered*

*Okay, then that's what we'll do*

*By the way, just why was I allowed to skip school today?*

*Two reasons, first of all Happy Birthday Kerenai*

*Thanks, I completely forgot how close it was to my birthday*

*Second of all we brought you here as part of a specialized project we're doing with others around your age, seeing where your interests might lie in regards to government work*

*That makes sense seeing as how you guys are in charge of my future*

*Exactly, we're thinking that what your President ordered is what's going to happen but we're preparing other positions in government for you to try in case we need you in another capacity*

*Okay, for now since I am missing school for this, how about you show me some of what I should be learning today?*

*Okay, so part of why this is government funded is because we suspect that a fight during the Sengoku period happened here and are trying to find evidence for such a thing, as such...*

Kelsey spent the rest of the day at the dig site learning a lot about that aspect of the government's job. The next day started a pattern where Kelsey would go to school for part of the day and learned about government work the rest of the day, one day she got a nice surprise and reminder about her family

*Wait, I don't get it, how did you guys know about the crash before anyone else, even the traffic controllers did?*

*Simple, with the help of your family all planes are given a special tag which alerts governments, and the people in government who need to know, that something has happened to a plane and to start preparing for whatever happens immediately, even if we don't know what we're planning for having every contingency plan ready is the best option at any situation, so that we have what supplies might be needed for a fatality, serious injury, and multiple other things as well*

*So do you have an idea of where it happened?*

*Yes, and people are now being dispatched to an explosion in the area, now all we can do is wait and see if there were any survivors*

*That's going to take a while isn't it?*

*No kidding, the crash is in a mountainous area, which means even if people survived there will be deaths due to exposure, or injury if any are injured*

*So back to the tag, you're saying my family helped develop it?*

*Yes, they realized that we needed a fast way of being informed about something happening instead of hours or even days later, especially if the plane is in a communication dead zone*

Suddenly Kelsey's phone rang and as soon as she saw the number she answered it because she knew that the person calling would only do so for an emergency or extremely urgent reason knowing where she was right now

*Kerenai here...what did you say?...I see...witnesses?...okay...what about...okay...did anyone get a tracker?...oh...is there any chance of...okay...there's been an incident, I can't go yet...where are we meeting?...okay...okay I'll see you when things are settled here...okay...bye*

*Kerenai, are things okay?*

*No, I just received word that a...friend was abducted in front of a lot of witnesses, I need to get back to Tokyo as soon as this incident is taken care of*

Just then the office phone rang and the government official answered the phone


	22. Chapter 22

*Hello?...Kuuga?!...I understand...okay...will do...bye*

*Kerenai, you are to leave immediately, even with this incident still happening the higher ups want you back in Tokyo immediately due to your connection to Kamen Rider's apparently, though they won't say what the connection is. A car will be waiting for you in front in five minutes, just enough time for you to get your things and get down there*

Kelsey is ready to go at the same time the car is ready to pick her up and they head to Tokyo where she was escorted to a meeting room

*Okay, I'm pretty sure you already know about Kuuga*

*Yep I heard, what else is there for me to know?*

*The Kamen Rider's have decided enough hiding with the government*

*Wait...Zeronos are you guys absolutely sure about this?*

*Yes, we all talked about it and we're agreed that it's best the government knows who we are, especially because our mutual friend abroad says something may be up in Belgium that requires backup. He mentioned possibly revealing himself to the Japanese government in case he needs protection and we all discussed the option of also doing it and we're all agreed that it's in our best interest, he is aware of our decision and has given us permission to reveal his identity for him*

*Okay, if you're all sure then okay*

*One more thing Kerenai, this came for you at the police station earlier, Ichijou Kaoru brought it to us*

Kelsey is given the letter and reads it carefully twice

*I'm needed in England for the trial I mentioned when I got back*

*Why?, I thought the pictures from your contacts was considered legal evidence*

*It is, the defense lawyer isn't contesting that, what they want is a personal account of my thought process when I decided to activate them, why I made the decisions I did in regards to only pictures and why I sent them when I did. Basically they want to know when I activated the contacts, why the video wasn't working and why I decided to send update pictures to the police when I did*

*Oh, so they want to know what you were feeling and thinking at the time of the incident to understand your use of the contacts*

*Exactly*

*That makes sense actually*

*Indeed it does*

*You aren't going this time without one of us*

*Zeronos...*

*No, not happening, that was decided when we heard about the incident when you got back, even if we had to sneak in behind you we knew you were not going to be without us over there again*

*I'm not winning this argument am I?*

*Never, especially because you know what some of us do for a living right?*

*And you have an ally too that will use extreme measures as well*

*Two allies remember?*

*Oh yeah, forgot about him for whatever reason*

*You don't always remember the two as separate, that's why*

*That...actually makes sense*

*What are you guys talking about?*

*Something that will make a lot more sense once you know all our names and history*

*How soon will that be?*

*We have someone coming over now with an information disk, that ways we don't have to go over each individual name or histories, you can just look and understand in your own time*

Just then they heard a knock

*Yes?*

*An officer Tomari Shinnosuke is here sir*

The government agent looked at Zeronos who nodded

*Send him in*

Tomari enters and hands over the disk with information on all the Kamen Rider's currently alive and active

*What's this officer Tomari?*

*This is all the information you need to know about the Kamen Rider's, Kerenai, Zeronos, we need to talk a little later about the incident we informed Kerenai about over the phone*

*Fine, by the way I need information on a plane crash ASAP seeing as how I was taken away for the Kuuga issue*

*I'll see what we can do, if nothing else the government knows you need that information and will tell you*

*True enough, and before you ask about me knowing about Kuuga the government worker I was with told me after he got a phone call telling me I was needed back in Tokyo*

*Oh that makes sense then...one moment*

Tomari answers his phone and speaks quietly enough that no one really understood what was being said

*Sorry guys, I have to go, there's a potential lead on a case I'm working on*

*Go, you have work to do, I might as well after things are settled here*

*Doing more explanations about the connection between us Rider's and you?*

*Exactly Zeronos, and by the way, I want the conversation to be _private_ understood?*

*So basically no Rider's allowed*

*Exactly, oh has Tsubaki gotten back to you on Riderman?*

*No, and we're waiting on word about another person as well*

*Who?*

*Oh no, not until government knows real identities, we're already confusing them enough right now, they all need to be unconfused before this conversation goes any further. Oh and you might want to pass on this information to everyone else who needs to know about us*

*Will do, Kerenai, since it appears you have more information for me, stay here while I am reading this, Zeronos, tell the other Rider's we've received the information and that Kerenai wanted to talk to us privately about her connection to you guys*

*Okay, oh and we'll do our best to keep you in the loop about Kuuga*

*Fine, by the way does the disk also contain allies?*

*Yes, all allies that are currently alive are also in there*

*Okay just making sure*

Just then though the phone rang, and it was a very specific phone too

*Hello?...when...is there anything to be done?...I see...okay I will make that announcement*

The government official looks up and speaks directly to Kelsey knowing she needed to know about this

*Kerenai, a missile from America is heading our way, it will hit in four hours, did anyone manage to sabotage it for that?*

*What kind of missile is it?*

*A C-786*

*Then it wasn't sabotage, my family specifically designed the missile to do that to give countries time to talk and destroy the bomb if need be, all bombs of that class are non nuclear by the way. Now then I need to get to Chiba and the coast, immediately, meanwhile I would suggest you put the military on alert, but don't do it until you know I can't make it in time*

*It will take two simply to get to the coast*

*Which means we'll still have two hours*

*Yes, but it will take three hours just to get everyone on alert because we have to pull in those currently on break*

*Just get the main forces available on alert*

*Fine, I hope you know what you're doing*

*Don't worry I do*

Kelsey then heads to the coast and two hours later calls to let them know she's at the coast. An hour later she's told that the missile had sped up and was now only ten minutes away

*Understood*

Kelsey goes down to one knee and puts both her hands on the sand knowing that what was about to happen would drain her a lot but would also only be needed for fifteen minutes at the most

"Arranyan shields, full power!"

A shield then goes up over all of Japan, though no one but Kelsey knew about it. Ten minutes later the missile hits the shields and detonates off the coast of Japan and once Kelsey was sure that was the only missile she released her shields and passed out knowing that Japan was safe


	23. Chapter 23

*We need to get her to her place, and then ask her when she's going to go back to England for that trial*

*Will do, at least we know we're safe for now*

*But still America attacking us...*

*Remember the situation though, and the one year anniversary service*

*Oh I forgot about that*

*Figured you had*

Unfortunately while most of the government knew about her allergies the ones with her didn't and they opened a packet of nuts in the car which sent Kelsey into anaphylactic shock which meant she instead needed the nearest hospital which immediately administered treatment knowing what was needed due to her medic alert bracelet. Several hours later she asks a critical question even though she was still sleepy

*Am I going to be able to fly tomorrow?*

*Absolutely not, you are not cleared to fly any where's tomorrow, where are you going anyways?*

*England, I'm needed there*

*Sorry, we'll call England and let them know you can't come tomorrow, doctor's orders*

*Can you speak English?*

*No, but there should be an official translator available on both ends*

*Fine, just make sure that they understand I am not available through no fault of my own*

*Don't worry they'll understand why you aren't going to be there in time*

*Good*

Three hours later her temporary doctor came in looking either upset or mad

*They understand your situation, however I need to ask something very important, are you field medic qualified under old United States rules?*

*Yes, though I haven't re-qualified under Japanese rules, why?*

*England told me of your qualifications and mentioned that you might be fit sooner than I think, why did you hide that from me?*

*Because until it's needed I don't think it the best idea to reveal my medical qualifications*

*Why?*

*Those reasons are complicated, but the Japanese government knows them and understands that I need time before I qualify under Japanese rules*

*Fine, you should be released from here tomorrow, we'll check on you in a few days to see if you can be cleared to fly then*

*Fine, I know better than to argue*

*Good*

A few days later Kelsey was cleared to fly to England and with the Japanese government knowing the true identities of the Kamen Rider's now, and knowing they weren't about to leave Kelsey alone they decided that Tomari Shinnosuke and Goto Shintaro would officially go as a protective detail and allowed the Kamen Rider's to decide who else would also go to Japan amongst themselves

*So three Rider's only?*

*Unless the one abroad somehow finds their way to England right now yes, there's a reason behind our thought process Kerenai. By the way we still need the story about the connection between you and the Rider's*

*Fine, by the way the thought process of only three Rider's?*

*You aren't all taken down if Kamen Rider enemies are in England*

*That actually makes sense and they would approve of that if only because they know their enemies better than us, now then since I do owe you the story about how I am connected to the Kamen Rider's I might as well start at the beginning, and I don't mean when I came to Japan at age fifteen*

*Oh?*

*Yep, I am going to two years _before_ I came to Japan, you see it all started two years before I even knew I was going to go to Japan at age fifteen. The EDC had taken into their care a stranger who was rescued at sea, now then we knew he was of Asian descent but other than that we had no clue who he was or where he came from. When he woke up he immediately went into fight or flight mode and spoke Japanese which told us his home country. He said he didn't know who he was so we came to call him Retsu, though we always suspected the amnesia was faked, though we didn't know for what reason. Two years later Retsu finally admitted he faked amnesia like we always thought and told us his true name, which was Godai Yusuke...*

*Wait, Kuuga...*

*Yep, now then as I was saying...*

Kelsey continued the story including what happened while in Japan and about how her family had threatened the Kamen Rider's a while back explaining the unofficial alliance the Kamen Rider's had had with her family before their deaths

*They've looked out for you the entire time haven't they?*

*Yes, but they also trusted the government to keep their word with the agreement they had with my family in regards to my care, as such they really only supplement your care by being friends for the most part, and being by my side when I fight their enemies*

*Kerenai, the one year anniversary ceremony...*

*They were there, and afterwords made sure I made it home safely. Once that was done they stayed at my place but at the same time gave me room to vent any emotions I might have had that day. Now then I have an early flight tomorrow*

*True enough, thanks for the explanations, but why didn't you want the Kamen Rider's around when you explained?*

*One they already know my story, two I felt it best you heard everything in private so that you wouldn't use them as a crutch in not only understanding me, but also to try and keep me from getting personal which you guys honestly need*

*You have a point, we would have prevented you from telling the full story with them here, not because we didn't already think they knew the full story, but because they might be uncomfortable with _us_ knowing because we didn't exactly do a good job of protecting you initially did we?*

(Sighs) *I never blamed you guys for not really catching on, and the deal you made actually helped me, once it was made, it gave me a reason to recover quicker, however the other times, you only got two reports of my hospitalization, the rest of the time I either took care of things myself or lied to the Rider's about things, but they saw through the lies and simply kept a closer eye on me. The reason you guys never caught on was because I am very good at controlling my emotions and also who sees what for the most part, and the fact you guys expected my grieving meant you weren't initially aware of just how bad it was for me*

*Basically you're saying that we initially only saw what you wanted us to see for the most part*

*Exactly, the two times I wound up at the hospital you found out because of legal obligations*

*Okay, we understand, now then as you said you have an early flight tomorrow because England needs you, how far back was the trial pushed due to your medical issue?*

*A week, that means I still have three days to get to England and then who knows how long the trial will take, but I want at least a day or two before the trial begins to get used to England time zone and do some sight seeing*

*Makes sense, get going, we'll continue discussions later, oh and one more thing, the school already knows why you're leaving and as such has prepared work packets for you, if you finish them before you get back or you get back and need to catch up private tutors for now, no government work understood?*

*Completely*

*We'll have someone drive you home*

*Okay*

Once Kelsey was home, she received word that Riderman had finally been released and that they had received word on Kisaragi Gentaro, he had made it through surgery and was now a cyborg like all the other Rider's except Drive, Gaim, Mach and Wizard. Back when Kuuga had been taken Riderman got injured and needed help and while no one got a tracker on Kuuga the other Rider's immediately started searching, unfortunately the same day Kuuga was captured was the day the missile was released so Kelsey couldn't help. During the search while she was in the hospital due to anaphylactic reaction Gentaro managed to get hurt through searching a warehouse area near his job because the enemy knew he would search there first and laid a trap for him. Gentaro was found by the others in the Rider club and taken to the hospital where it was discovered that Gentaro needed immediate surgery to become a cyborg or he might not live through normal surgery. They explained that to Gentaro who regained consciousness and he decided to go through the procedure and since then they had been waiting for word on him because the procedure was done at a very special hospital

*Tell him I'll be in England for a bit but then I am coming to see him, what about his school job?*

*They are keeping him away from work for another two weeks, part of that is because the doctor has ordered a full week of no working and part of it is because the school is going to be closed for a week for renovations that have been in the works for a while now*

*So they planned on doing it the week after he would have been cleared?*

*Yes, and he already knew about those plans so he isn't surprised at how long he's going to be out of work*

*I'm surprised the doctor's are letting him back so soon*

*Well...the school staff knows about his Kamen Rider status due to...issues recently that forced him to reveal himself to them and the doctor's know that so the doctor's know his co-workers would understand the process of becoming a cyborg slightly*

*Okay, well goodnight I have an early flight tomorrow*

Kelsey hangs up the phone and the next day with Tomari Shinnosuke, Goto Shintaro, and Kaito Daiki she boarded a plane to head to England to deal with the bank robbery months earlier. They landed and went straight to their hotel rooms and immediately slept for two hours. Afterwords they decided to do a little sight seeing and while simply walking down the street near the Thames and Kelsey immediately started stripping down to special clothing that quickly dried when wet. Clothing that never came off unless she knew she was planning on swimming it was a last barrier before she was indecent in most countries that had been designed by her adoptive family and tested and approved for the military shortly before she was born and finally allowed in the civilian avenue when she was ten, and though she didn't know it most countries around the world made the clothing mandatory for their police and fire personnel due to how much water they were around at any given moment. The special clothing had two different designs, a summer design and a winter design


	24. Chapter 24

*Kerenai wait, that's a job for...the local police*

Those around her saw her take off her shirt, shoes and socks and run towards the Thames with her pants also quickly coming off and then everyone nearby saw her simply jump into the river without a thought to her safety. Kelsey quickly discovered how fast the current was but she was undeterred and quickly made her way to the victim, reaching them just before their strength let out and they went under the water. Once she knew the victim was secure she swam towards an area she knew she could get out of the water from when a police boat came up to her and helped both of them out of the water

"You need to get checked out at the hospital as well miss"

"I know, I think I actually drank some of the water"

"The main reason is to make sure you aren't hypothermic but we'll make sure you didn't get anything from the water though it's much safer, do you know what happened?"

"No, I heard a scream and dove in"

"We'll need a statement from you later"

"Fine, my companions are probably worried and looking for me by now"

"Oh?"

"Yep, have a phone I can borrow?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Kelsey dials a number and that's when she surprises the search and rescue team by speaking in fluent Japanese

*Hey it's me...I'm fine...going to the hospital to get checked out...do not call Tsubaki...because I'm going to have the doctors do so for my medical records...oh...yeah I will ask...do that and I won't make those special brownies...fine you win...okay see you in a few...bye*

Kelsey is escorted to the waiting ambulance even though she protested it, until she threw up

"Which hospital am I being taken to?"

"What for?"

"My companions need to know"

She's told and repeats it back to Tomari in Japanese which let the group know that there would be minor communication issues between the doctor's and Kelsey's companions, though they noticed that Kelsey herself spoke fluently in both English and Japanese

"Miss what's your native language?"

"English, but I am fluent in a lot of other languages too"

"Fine"

Kelsey is taken to the hospital and met by the three Rider's and released three hours later. Two days later the trial started and it was intense remembering everything that had happened that day but she accurately recalled everything the criminals had done and her thought process at the time with when she activated her eye contacts and why she gave the pictures she did

"What made you think of even using the eye contacts in the first place?"

"I knew that the officers would have no other means of knowing what was happening inside and as such I made the decision to use my available resources"

"Very well, what allowed you to treat this robbery like you were an officer of the law doing surveillance?"

Kelsey bit her lip and the Rider's instantly knew she was debating on what to tell everyone since her background was highly classified and this was an open court case meaning normal citizens of the public were there

"Miss Kerenai please remember that you are under oath"

(Sighs) "Your honor the explanation that the jury and lawyers want is considered classified in military terms as top secret, in lawyer terms it would be considered either privileged information or a rarer term only used in extreme cases, which this is, known as military needed but civilian forced information passing of severe security implication importance"

When the two lawyers and judge heard that term the three gasped and realized that there was something major about Kelsey that they weren't aware of

"I declare a twenty minute recess so that the two lawyers, miss Kerenai and I can talk in private"

The gavel is banged and Kelsey starts to leave when the overprotective Rider's stand up but since Kelsey was expecting it she knew what to do

*Stay put, I need to talk to those three in private about real identity, I will be fine*

The three nod and Kelsey goes to a private area and explains her true identity which allows all three people understand that Kelsey had been raised to think like a police officer or soldier because of the fact that thinking like that could potentially save either her life or the life of someone else one day, and that day happened during the bank robbery

"You just _had_ to make things complicated didn't you Kerenai?"

"Sorry, that wasn't intentional on my part believe me"

"Now what?"

"Now we go back into court and continue this before three Japanese citizens decide they can't wait any longer, they are extremely protective of me by the way"

"Yeah, we'd better especially because I get the feeling they don't know exactly how long the wait is supposed to last"

"You're right, I completely forgot to tell them how long we would be"

The group goes back to the court room and the trial continues with the three legal people continuing the case mentioning that Kelsey had explained her thought process in more detail in private so as to keep vital information secret for everyone's safety. Finally the case ended with an obvious guilty and sentencing and Kelsey was able to go home

"So before you go, why did you get an escort of two Japanese police officers and a civilian?"

"You could tell?"

"Yes, especially after that incident the first day in court, when we were recessing for the day"

"That's complicated and not something to concern you, even if only because it's not really my story to tell"

"You can't even explain their over-protectiveness?"

"Nope, well I can tell you that they have known me for long enough that they decided on their own that it was their duty to protect me. I still haven't gotten the full story of how they reacted when they heard I was in a bank robbery"

"I don't think I want to know"

"Same here, but I am going to get the full story when I get home, I have to know so as to understand why they took it this far"

"So this is a new level?"

"Yes, especially because they know I can handle myself"

"For the most part, the Thames swim wasn't good for you"

"Not either one of our faults the current was unusually strong that day, as it is the accident happened because of said currents"

"Well you have a flight to catch"

"Right, I think I'm going to get it when I get back to Japan in regards to that swim"

"Oh?"

"You don't know my doctor"

Several hours later they arrived at the airport and Kelsey knew immediately that Tsubaki wasn't happy because he met her at the airport along with Ichijou and Hongo Takeshi


	25. Chapter 25

"Knew it" (switches to Japanese) *hey guys, look Tsubaki I know you aren't happy but I am fine, and Ichijou, Takeshi don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same if you were there*

*We wouldn't have knowing that there's a dedicated rescue unit ready at a moments notice*

*I knew that as well, unfortunately they were a bit too far and I could tell...due...to...my eye contacts*

*Exactly*

*Fine you win*

As soon as Kaito saw Jo Shigeru he knew something was up because of the fact that the Kamen Rider's knew Ichijou and Tsubaki could take care of themselves and as such initiated mental contact

*Stronger, what's wrong?*

*Potential trouble that Ichijou and Tsubaki can't handle, normally I wouldn't be worried about Ichijou but this time considering the threat I am keeping a discreet eye on them. Ichijou doesn't know by the way, how you caught sight of me is beyond me because I am well disguised this time*

*Do the other Rider's know? If not they should probably be told soon*

*They know, I informed them when things first started happening the day the trial started in England*

*Thus why the three of us weren't informed about it, anything else we should know that was kept from us while in England?*

*Not that I'm aware of, oh wait, do you know about Gaim?*

*What are you talking about?*

*Later, the three of you will be informed all at the same time*

*We'd better be*

Two hours later Kelsey, Kaito and Tomari had been informed that Gaim was now forced to remain on Earth even when not in trouble. It turned out that a fight had broken out on the planet he had created after his final battle over the lockseeds and all that complicated mess. When he was fighting he got hit with a weapon that he thought simply wounded him, instead it did much more than that, while he still had his ultimate powers he no longer had the ability to travel back to the home he had created because the wound separated him from that aspect of his powers, he wouldn't age like the other cyborg Rider's wouldn't but he also couldn't go home. They also found out that Kuuga still hadn't been found despite every effort taken so far which annoyed them greatly, but they understood why no one mentioned there being no news of Kuuga, the Gaim information was a whole other issue though

*Next time, I don't care if I am dealing with issues in another country for whatever reason, I want to be informed about Rider issues back home, clear?*

*But Kelsey...*

*No buts Shiro, at the very least you should have informed Tomari, Kaito and Goto as fellow Riders and then let them decide if I should be informed as well*

*Fine, we'll do our best to remember that*

*Good, by the way, this is mainly for the government, I finally know what I want to do with the weapon*

*Okay what do you want to do?*

*First we are indeed going to free America with said weapon, and then we are destroying it*

*Very well due to the fact that you aren't eighteen and still in school, plus we're trying to figure out where you are actually going to be needed once eighteen you will be considered a special military consultant for the weapon*

*I understand*

A few days later she was in front of several soldiers

*Okay men, everyone here is going to be training to use the weapon behind me. Now then there are a few things you should know about the weapon first, number one is that none of you will be allowed to operate the weapon unless you pass this training course by completing it and going through tests, second of all no one but me is allowed near the weapon, mainly because the weapon belongs to me and I am the only one allowed to operate said weapon, but because it requires several people I can't. Finally you all see the weapons bin in front of you, you are to turn in your side arms and then the rest of the day is to be spent getting settled in and sleeping because you're in for a long day tomorrow seeing as how you'll be trained to operate this weapon in only six weeks*

Everyone turns in their side arms and leaves minus the leaders of the camp

*How are you going to get this done in six weeks?*

*Because I am giving them side arms that are Cybertronian based, and as they progress the weapons will get bigger until they get to the main weapon*

*Oh okay*

The next day they are given their new standard issue side arms and quickly learn that the weapon is powerful

*This is why you aren't allowed to operate the big gun yet, it's at least ten times more powerful than the side arm you currently have in your hands*

And with that training begins in earnest. Kelsey knew that there was always a possibility of something happening to her during training and as such when she first realized what she wanted to do while in England she thought up a training program and tests, both announced and unannounced that she would have the students take. She also made copies of those plans and put them in a place that the other trainers would look in because the government knew her and would know she had contingency plans. In the plans it stated that she was giving the replacement trainers express emergency permission to handle the weapon at need. Part of why that worked was because of something that had been done both years before Kelsey and been born and shortly after Kelsey renewed the permission the police had in regards to EDC weapons. When they had first been given permission the police had asked about the military getting EDC weapons and had learned that the military had been using said weapons for months before the police gained them. After Kelsey renewed the permission the military had decided to make sure that they at least had the weapons still in their possession just in case the police needed them for whatever reason not knowing that Kelsey was already planning on informing the military that their permission had been renewed as well. But before she could inform the military there was an attack on a base which she responded to and immediately gave back permission. However the military leaders had made the decision that only those of a certain rank or position would have the weapons on hand until they knew that it was time to start preparing their soldiers to fight back against America's oppressor's. As such the other trainer's already knew how to handle the basic side arm that the new people were starting to learn, and also knew a bit about a few of the other bigger guns. The guns they didn't know besides the one that had only just been unburried was a gun that had been in the testing stages still when America had been lost and also a gun that was meant for two Cybertronians or three regular humans


	26. Chapter 26

_*_ Kerenai, training time*

*Right, okay then, everyone to the shooting range*

They get there and simply wait for instructions having learned the hard way the second day of having their new weapons that they were not allowed to simply practice shooting anymore

*Okay, two magazines as fast as you can, press the timer for start and finish*

Everyone starts shooting and finally the last buzzer stops and Kelsey brings up the scoring sheets and ten minutes later comes back

*Okay everyone, you all pass onto the next stage of training tomorrow, today here and now I am informing you that the weapon you have in your hands is your new side arm that you are to carry with you at all times*

The recruits trained for three weeks progressing each week, when suddenly at the beginning of week four the recruits showed up for their regular practice and immediately noticed Kelsey wasn't there, initially they weren't concerned seeing as how she had mentioned that there might be times when she would arrive after them due to the fact that as a special consultant she had to report into the main Japanese government, and they also knew she was still a student, as such they initially thought that either schoolwork or some other government thing was keeping her and as such began with simply target practice and a bit of hand to hand practice as well. When two hours passed with no sign of Kelsey one of the other trainer's went to her temporarily housing and immediately saw signs of struggle and ran back to report it

*Wait, you mean Kerenai is missing?*

*Yes, though not without a fight*

*We have to report this*

*What about training?*

*We'll figure that out a little later, for now...for now everyone gets two days break while the search begins and we figure out what to do next*

The recruits are told of the two day break and why, meanwhile the training officers started going through her office and files and while they didn't discover the plans the first day they did the next. Meanwhile the Japanese government had been informed the day before and they in turn also informed the Kamen Riders about the situation, and the Rider's weren't very happy but at the same time they knew that they couldn't all just look for Kelsey and as such developed a plan to find her if possible, and another plan that they kept from the government

*Guys, we need to decide who will keep the promise we made with Kelsey during one of her sane moments while she was in intense mourning if it comes down to it*

*You're right, we made sure she knew what she was talking about and then promised*

 _Fifteen years old_

The group was simply at the park so that all of them could be together once in a very long time and simply enjoyed the picnic and being together, with the Riders not so subtly keeping an eye on Kelsey when suddenly she spoke up

*Hey guys? I was wondering something*

*What is it?*

*Could you make a promise with me, even if it's one you know you won't like?*

*Yes, we'll make and keep a promise with you, even if it's one we don't like*

*In that case, if something happens to me to put me under enemy control, I want you to fight me and if need be, if it's the only way to stop me to kill me*

*Kerenai, are you suicidal?*

*No, not in this case, listen you still don't fully understand my abilities...don't Godai, you may have lived with me for two years, but you didn't find out about me until a few months before we came to Japan. My powers give me great strength and abilities, and even though you know that they also weaken me while I am actively using them I am almost as strong as you Rider's are. That's already a problem on a good day when I am in complete control of my actions, and that's because there's still property damage with my abilities. When I am in control of my actions what you guys are seeing isn't actually my full strength in any such attack, it's only a very small part because I have extreme control which means I don't use my most damaging attacks unless I know I absolutely have to, plus I remain in the fight for a while when I have full control over myself. The problem is when I am under enemy control, when that happens I use my full strength from the start, even if it's not one of my major attacks and am indiscriminate about who and what I attack, there's also the fact that somehow I don't have the weakness of tiring out when I use my powers under enemy control which makes me very dangerous indeed. And how we know all of this is because of what happened when I was seven and still really learning about my abilities. I was off planet for the summer when I was abducted by a race who has since become our allies, the main reason they weren't at the time was a mild misunderstanding via Quintessons. Anyways they abducted me and used a chemical on me that put me under there control, and I remained that way for two weeks and caused a lot of damage to my family at that time, once everything was settled I went through several tests to see why I didn't tire you when I used my abilities this time. It turns out it's a self defense mechanism, my powers can tell when I am under enemy control and since my powers and I don't know how long I will have to fight or who my powers won't let me get exhausted with constant use so as to keep the enemy from doing major physical damage for not obeying orders. That's why I need you guys to promise that if you can't find any other way to stop me you will kill me, because I will be doing my best to kill you while under enemy control*

The group communicate mentally and then realize that she had a point

*Very well, but only if you agree to do the same with us. We Riders already have an agreement where if we need stopped by a fellow Rider we'll do everything, including killing a fellow Rider to stop them if they aren't in control of themselves*

*I agree*

*Then it's a promise*

With that they shake hands and then go back to enjoying the day, but everyone at one point thought about the serious promise that they were now under with each other as a worst case scenario

 _Present_


	27. Chapter 27

*I say Nogami Ryotaro, Minami Kotaro, Kurenai Wataru and Hibiki start keeping the promise and whoever is closest when one of those goes down continues where they left off*

*Then we're agreed*

*Don't expect the government to be happy with us though if we're forced to fight her*

*Oh that's a given since they don't even know of our promise to each other, but maybe, _maybe_ they'll understand if she forced the government to a similar agreement*

*Oh mutual friend abroad wrote again, things have calmed down where he is right now but warns that others might have to start traveling again due to how many different groups are active, and he also mentioned he hasn't found a way to bring back a lost friend yet*

The Riders worked on finding Kelsey while the trainers for the Cybertronian weapon continued training and testing the recruits, finally the recruits all passed her announced and unannounced tests and were authorized to use the weapon at need while the Riders were still looking for her after three weeks. While they were at it they also continued the search for Kuuga who was missing for over a month now but so far they hadn't found either one of them. Meanwhile the day Kelsey had been abducted, she had indeed put up a good fight, but she also kept everyone from knowing about it with her powers. Once she had been drugged unconscious (the enemy had prepared for that but wasn't expecting to either use the sedative or how strong the sedative had to be to knock her out) she had been taken away and stayed unconscious for several hours. Once awake she received a very nasty surprise in the form of a very badly injured Godai Yusuke

*Kuuga...Kuuga*

*Kerenai...how?*

*They got me, you okay?*

*No, not...not sure how much longer I can last*

*Conserve your energy, I'll get you free somehow*

*Listen...escape...if possible...alert...alert...authorities...plan...will let...you...hear...them...somehow*

*Okay Kuuga, I understand*

Kelsey quickly learns the enemies plans and eventually manages to get an opportunity to escape after three weeks being held captive. She only managed to escape because the enemy was still slightly careless around her and as such she used that to her advantage, though not without injuring herself further in the process due to daily torture. Two hours after she escapes Kelsey goes into the police station she saw and is immediately noticed

*Are you okay?!*

*I'm...fine...*

*You need the hospital*

*NO!...I need...to speak...with...officer...Tomari...Shinnosuke...urgent*

Despite their great misgivings an officer summons Tomari Shinnosuke saying that someone wanted to speak with him despite the obvious need to be in the hospital. When Tomari came down he was surprised that Kelsey was still conscious let alone obviously coherent due to the obvious injuries she had

*Kelsey! What do you need to speak with me about?*

*In...private...please*

*Very well*

The two go to an office with Tomari obviously helping Kelsey get there

*Kelsey what happened? How are you here?*

*Kuuga...dead...captured too...escaped thanks to him...warehouse district*

With her message given Kelsey passes out finally giving in to her injuries. Tomari makes sure she's taken to the hospital and then goes to the warehouse district to find Kuuga's remains. He searches for about twenty minutes and then finds the exact building the two had been kept in and instantly sees Kuuga in his civilian form and goes over to him

*Oh Kuuga, you're going to be missed*

Tomari first decides to check for a pulse not expecting to find one and at first doesn't find one, however after he closed Godai's eyes he thought he had felt resistance so he checked again and found a faint, very faint, pulse

*You're still alive*

He quickly calls for medics to his location hoping that Godai survives long enough to get to the hospital for treatment and even survives the obviously needed surgery. Once he knew medics were on the way he made a _very_ important phone call

*Goto, Godai has been found, inform the rest of the Riders that he's still alive if only barely, also let them know that Kelsey escaped her captures and should be in the hospital as well...yes you'd better do that because I don't think Tsubaki will appreciate being surprised by two seriously injured patients...I know but I have work to do here...thanks...bye*

Seven hours later the Riders were still rotating who was at the hospital and who wasn't. They already knew that Kelsey was going to be okay given a little bit of time but they still hadn't received word about Kuuga, though they did know for a fact that Tsubaki had been switched out with another doctor cleared to work on all the Kamen Riders about two hours before due to the fact that Tsubaki had already been working for twelve hours before the emergency came up and as such fifteen hours awake, five of them in surgery meant that Tsubaki _needed_ sleep desperately

*Still no word?*

*None*

*Time to switch shifts, Tomari caught a case so he can't take his shift now, he'll take it at another time unless Godai is released from surgery before he's able to*

*How's Ichijou by the way?*

*He and the task force that worked with Kuuga are having a rough time of it, Tomari's group is helping them though*

*That's good to hear, they know better than anyone what the task force is going through right now*

*Yeah, they weren't able to help the task force when Kuuga originally disappeared due to...issues at the time not involving their enemies but this time...this time they are able to help*

*How long has it been by the way?*

*Seven hours so far, and Tsubaki got switched out two hours ago so that he can get some much needed sleep*

An hour later the surgery sign finally turned off and everyone came out with Godai on a stretcher


	28. Chapter 28

*How is he doctor?*

*We've done all we can for now, he might have to go back in for more surgery but his body has tolerated all it can for now. The rest is up to his will to live, if he survives the next forty-eight hours we'll know both if he's going to make it and if he needs further surgery the first twenty-four of those forty-eight hours are the most critical*

Several days later the group was visiting Godai in the hospital because while he didn't need any further surgery and had lasted the forty-eight hours, he was still in serious enough condition that he needed to stay in the hospital for at least two weeks after surgery, with Tsubaki sedating him twice for him to get the message when on the news they discovered that the ones that had taken down America and the EDC had openly attacked Japan and as such they were needed in the fight. The problem was how strong the enemy was and the fact that they also attacked the hospital Godai was in which meant forces were stretched thin between the police and Kamen Riders and that made battle hard. When night fell Kelsey was just wondering around one of the mini camps that had quickly popped up when suddenly she came across one with mostly young children with a few close to her age and two adults, and she noticed one of the younger ones were shivering

*I'm scared*

Kelsey, having walked over took off her jacket and wrapped it around the child speaking up at the same time knowing her actions would have gotten her noticed

*I know, I am too, but the Kamen Riders will fight back, I used to live on an EDC base and I heard that the Kamen Riders were given special permission by the EDC to fight against their enemies due to an informal alliance*

*But how? Kamen Riders are dead according to rumors, as are the EDC, the EDC having been destroyed when America fell*

*I'm sure some of the Riders survived somehow, and are just waiting for the right moment to make their move* (more quietly, almost to herself but not quite) "they have to still be alive, I don't know what to do without them seeing as how I'm all out of moves right now"

Kelsey quickly gathered nearby fuel for the fire and did what she could to keep the younger kids spirits up while the two adults and a few teenagers did what they could to scrounge up some food and drink

*Thanks for the jacket*

*No problem, the kid needs it more than I do right now*

*About the Kamen Riders, what makes you so sure that some of them are alive?*

*The fact that they are fighting for us, that would give anyone the will power to survive the worst thrown at us*

*It might help but...*

*Let's take the conversation some where's else right now okay?*

*Very well*

The two head a little bit a way's from the group and continue the discussion

*The fact that they would have something to continue fighting for would help but if they were seriously injured...*

*I know, and part of what I said was to give the young ones hope, however I truly believe that some of them must have survived throughout the day, yes there are rumors of their deaths and yes the enemy is strong, but I have seen them in battle against EDC enemies before and even if the Riders are taken out they wouldn't have gone down without one heck of a fight, if there are any Riders that haven't survived, they would have taken down at least ten of the enemy for every one Rider dead I _know_ that for a fact*

*Okay, how about this, we keep depressing talk away from the children and serious talks happen by ourselves*

*Fine, by the way I am seventeen, almost done with high school*

*Okay that's good to know, and it also sounds like you are, or well, were an EDC kid*

*Yes that's exactly what I was*

*That means you might know a little bit about planning battles, which we're going to need if we want to eventually fight back*

*Okay, make fighting plans while kids are asleep and other plans while they're awake?*

*Yep, and also check other nearby mini camps and see if they want to join in the fight as well*

*Later, we need to be if not better established at least more stable with food and water before we start thinking about adding other groups*

*You have a point, well I am going to get some sleep*

*Right*

Kelsey is left the only one awake knowing that a watch had to be set and as such she brought out her side arm and made sure it was ready. When she noticed one of the younger kids having a nightmare, she started singing an old lullaby that she had heard when she was much younger, sung by her family whenever she was sick or scared, the lullaby was the Cybertronian translation of another song they had learned on Earth

*Hey, stop the tears, it's just fine, we're here now, and you're safe, we'll protect you, hold you tight, we'll be with you, stop the tears, you're just a kid, but you're strong, we'll guide you to your path, we will be with you, while you grow, it's alright now you're home. You're with us now, yes you're with us now, no matter what others want, we will protect you that's our vow*

She repeated that song twice until the child calmed down and then she sang another Cybertronian song that she had learned when she was still just a kid. This song was a song about hope for the future. Three hours later she knew that it was time for her to get some sleep and as such she went to the oldest person and gently shook them awake

*What is it?*

*We need to set watch, not just for our fire but in case of trouble, think you can handle it?*

*Police officer off active duty for two months healing from injury, but since while I was on desk duty I made sure to keep my skills up as much as possible I can handle myself*

*Okay just checking*

*I understand, get some sleep*

*Fine, but wake me if you think I am needed*

*Right, I overheard the conversation, EDC kid trumps local police by a lot in this situation*

*Exactly, oh take my side arm, yours is next to useless against EDC enemies*

*I already have one of my own, managed to save it from my car right before the car blew up*

*Okay then that's good to know, you're still taking my gun as a back up piece*

*I'm not winning this argument am I?*

*No you're not, especially not when I explain why I want you to have my weapon as a temporary back up piece*

*Okay...why?*

*Not only did I just do maintenance on my gun but there's also the fact that standard EDC guns don't have a stun setting since they're designed to only go up against aliens, my gun has been modified to include stun setting since not only am I technically under age for having a weapon, there's also the fact that I might not get the chance to properly aim at what I am hitting or want to question the enemy and as such I made sure my weapon had stun setting in case of any accidents or I wanted to bring an enemy down to question them for whatever reason*

*Okay you win alright, I didn't think about that, but wait why aren't any of the other guns modified like that?*

*Because I made the modification after the EDC was destroyed, I was already thinking about it but didn't get the chance to discuss the possibility before the EDC was wiped out alongside America*

*That makes sense then*

Kelsey goes to sleep and the police officer keeps watch and then rotates with the only other adult, who when their shift was up didn't rotate because it was only a few hours until sunrise anyways and as such knew that it was best to simply let everyone sleep, not to mention the fact that quite frankly there was no one else capable of keeping watch due to age and the fact that they weren't trained. Meanwhile in another part of Japan a meeting was about to take place that was almost two years in the making, back when Japan was first attacked by those that took down America everyone was taken by initial surprise. However the Kamen Riders quickly regained the advantage, partly because of one of their own that was abroad and regularly reported in (and they knew this was going to happen with more frequency due to the fact that some of them during the fight admitted the rest of the world was also under attack). As such they fought back quickly and also split up actually trusting two with the protection of Godai who wasn't in any fighting condition. All of them were injured to various degrees and Tomari Shinnosuke was the worst off actually being in critical condition

*What now Ichigo?*

*I don't know X*

Suddenly they heard a noise and prepared to fight, but the person who moved kept in the shadows still but did talk to them

*Why don't you allow us to help?*

*Come closer and we'll decide if we should*

As soon as the person stepped into the light the two conscious Riders were shocked

*Frenzy...but how?, the Cybertronians were destroyed*

*No we lived, at least some of us, and everyone who lived was taken captive, however recently a few of us managed to escape and split up, us cassettes made it to Japan. We can help you help Drive, we have the equipment if you need it*

*We'll take up your offer*

And with that, the two Kamen Riders turn Drive into a cyborg like them saving his life and having him no longer age, just like everyone else except Gaim, who didn't count due to his situation, and Mach

*I'm going to go out and get a feel of what things are like in our area, there's a good chance that there are rumors of our deaths in regards to Kamen Riders and some of the rumors may be true but others will not be, keep an eye on Drive for me?*

*Of course Ichigo, I'll stay with the Cybertronians as well*

Ichigo quickly finds out that it's assumed that all the Riders are dead like the EDC and that there was not much anyone can do, though he also found small camps in his area with mostly police. Those camps where he was and though he didn't know it across Japan started getting ready for a fight knowing that there would be one. Japan was on the eve of battle with a weapon in the hands of Japanese that were properly trained and the people getting ready to first free their country and then America as was the original plan. The trainers knowing that Kelsey would have given permission for the weapon to be used in Japan first because of the current situation. But either way all over Japan people started gathering supplies quietly and quickly preparing for battle, preparing to free Japan

 _Okay I know it's been a while since the Cybertronians were around, but this was intentional, they needed to be out of the picture so that Kelsey could actually truly trust the Kamen Riders and so that the Kamen Riders could not only fully protect Kelsey but also learn and get used to EDC enemies, the Kamen Riders needed time to get used to Kelsey's full abilities and they also needed time to adapt to EDC enemies knowing that they could fight them at any moment and that's what the other enemies of the EDC gave them unknowingly. Though they don't realize it yet, if the Cybertronians had not been taken down and captive the Kamen Riders would have relied too heavily on the Cybertronians once the enemy that took down America finally attacked Japan, even if they joined in the fighting per the informal agreement. And there will be a second part going into more detail about the fight to free not only Japan but America_


End file.
